


Szenen einer Ehe

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Was sie uns genommen haben... [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Internalized Homophobia, Marriage of Convenience, Mentions of corporal punishment of children, Open Marriage, Platonic Romance, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: "Ich hatte ein gänzlich anderes Leben, bevor ich hierherkam. Ein Leben, das ich mit meinem Ehemann teilte."
Relationships: Miranda Hamilton/Thomas Hamilton
Series: Was sie uns genommen haben... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/394963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Colonel Robert Davies

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Leser*innen,
> 
> ich wollte schon immer die Ehe von Thomas und Miranda genauer beleuchten, ihre Freundschaft, ihr Verständnis und ihre Liebe füreinander. Verschiedene Schnipsel dazu lungern auch schon länger auf meiner Festplatte herum, aber heute überkam mich diese Szene und als sie komplett aufgeschrieben war, wollte sie auch hinaus in die Welt. Möglicherweise werden weitere Szenen zu den beiden folgen, in Form kleiner Oneshots, deswegen setze ich diese Geschichte mal als Multi-Chapter.
> 
> In dieser Szene sind sie sehr jung und noch nicht lange verheiratet und Miranda noch etwas verlegener als ihr späteres Ich. Und Thomas wird in meinem Kopf immer der perfekte Ehemann sein, es tut mir leid, es geht nicht anders. Miranda hat einfach alles Glück der Welt verdient, wenigstens in ihrem ersten Leben.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Nachtwölfin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda erinnert Thomas an ein Versprechen vor ihrer Hochzeit.

„Thomas?“

„Hm?“

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“

Thomas hob den Kopf. Er saß im Sessel am Kamin, ein Buch in der Hand. Miranda hatte bis eben Cembalo gespielt, doch jetzt hatte sie ihre Hände im Schoß gefaltet und sah nervös zu Thomas hinüber.

Thomas liebte es, ihrem Spiel zu lauschen. Häufig kam er mit seinen Büchern aus der Bibliothek und setzte sich an den Kamin, während sie spielte. Wenn sie fertig war, gesellte sie sich zu ihm und sie tranken gemeinsam ein Glas süßen Likörweins und plauderten über alles, was ihnen in den Sinn kam, von den Gegebenheiten ihres Haushaltes über die Gerüchte der Londoner Gesellschaft bis hin zu Philosophie oder Politik. Miranda liebte diese vertrauten Stunden. Thomas erlegte diesen Abenden keine Regeln auf, sie redeten freiheraus über alles, was ihnen in den Sinn kam, und er lauschte ihren Meinungen aufmerksam, ob es jetzt um Literatur oder die Debatten in Westminster gehen mochte.

Jetzt schob er ein verziertes Seidenband zwischen die Buchseiten, schlug es zu und schenkte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Natürlich, Darling, was immer du willst.“

Miranda erhob sich und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sie setzte sich auf das zierliche Sofa und knetete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß, unsicher, wie sie beginnen sollte.

Thomas beobachtete sie aufmerksam. „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Madeira? Sherry?“

„Einen Sherry, bitte.“

Thomas stand selbst auf, um ihnen einzuschenken. Wenn sie sich nach dem Abendessen in den Salon oder Bibliothek zurückzogen, entließ Thomas die Dienerschaft meist. Wenn sie keine Gäste hatten, zog er die Intimität ihres Alleinseins vor. Er kam mit zwei Gläsern zurück und reichte ihr eines.

„Was gibt es?“, fragte er, als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, und nun schwang leichte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mit. „Du siehst bekümmert aus. Ist etwas passiert?“

Miranda nahm einen Schluck Sherry. Süß und weich rollte er ihre Kehle hinab und sie musste lächeln. Thomas war kein geiziger Mann. Er gab gerne Geld für gute Speisen und exquisite Getränke aus, die er im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie von anderen Männern gehört hatte, freigiebig mit ihr teilte, und verwöhnte sie auch mit Schmuck und schönen Kleidern. Wenn sie ihn ob seines verschwenderischen Verhaltens rügte, lächelte er zerknirscht, ertappt wie ein kleiner Junge, und meinte, dass das Leben zu kurz sei, um es mit Geiz zu verderben. Und da er seine Großzügigkeit auch auf weniger Begüterte erstreckte, regelmäßig Geld für Armenspeisungen gab oder für die Schulen in Southwark spendete, konnte sie ihm nicht wirklich böse sein. Sie mochte zur Sparsamkeit erzogen worden sein und sie gab sich viel Mühe, ihren Haushalt umsichtig zu gestalten, doch sie teilte Thomas‘ Freude an den schönen Dingen des Lebens und sie konnte sich ebenso an einem guten Wein oder einem schönen Gemälde erfreuen wie er.

„Miranda?“

Sie stellte das Glas auf das kleine Tischchen neben ihr. „Als wir geheiratet haben, hast du gesagt, ich könnte dich um alles bitten.“

„Und das meinte ich so“, versicherte Thomas. „Brauchst du Geld? Für deine Familie? Wenn sie sich Sorgen darum machen, wie sie Margerets Einführung bezahlen sollen, das ist kein Problem, ich-...“

Miranda lächelte liebevoll. „Sie würde dich noch mehr vergöttern, als sie es ohnehin schon tut. Aber nein, es geht nicht um Geld.“

„Worum dann?“ Miranda zögerte und Thomas beugte sich vor und ergriff ihre Hand. „Du darfst mich um alles bitten, wirklich. Sprich einfach freiheraus.“

„Du weißt doch, dass ich glücklich bin, oder? In unserer Ehe? Die letzten sechs Monate waren so wunderschön.“

Thomas lächelte schief. „Ich bin auch sehr glücklich“, antwortete er ihr und neigte den Kopf, „aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass dort noch ein Aber hinterher kommt. Was habe ich getan, um es schon nach einem halben Jahr zu ruinieren?“

„Herrje, Thomas, nichts natürlich. Du bist der perfekte Ehemann.“

„Das Kompliment gebe ich mit Dank zurück, meine Liebe, aber ich höre das Aber immer noch.“ Miranda sah ihm in die Augen. Sein Blick neckte sie und zugleich schimmerte Sanftmut darin. „Sprich nur“, ermutigte er sie.

Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich war heute zum Tee bei Lady Dunster eingeladen.“

Thomas nickte.

„Lady Evans war ebenfalls eingeladen, und sie hatte ihren Bruder mitgebracht, er ist Soldat und in Irland stationiert, aber gerade zu Besuch in London.“

„Colonel Robert Davies?“

„Genau. Du kennst ihn?“

Thomas wiegelte ab. „Ich bin ihm einmal bei einem Ball vorgestellt worden, ich kenne ihn nicht näher. Was ist mit ihm?“

Miranda senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände. „Er hat… mir schöne Augen gemacht.“

„Ist er dir lästig geworden?“ Thomas‘ Stimme klang ernst.

„Nein!“ Mirandas Blick flog nach oben. „Nein, Thomas, das wollte ich nicht sagen!“ Sie spürte, wie sie errötete.

Thomas sah sie erst überrascht an, doch dann verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem wissenden Lächeln. „Jetzt verstehe ich. Er gefiel dir, der schmucke Colonel.“

Verlegen sah Miranda wieder zu Boden.

„Miranda?“

Sie nickte beschämt.

„Nun, daran ist nichts falsches, er ist ein gutaussehender Mann, so weit ich mich erinnere.“

Vorsichtig hob sie die Augen zu seinem Gesicht, um zu sehen, ob er sich über sie lustig machte, doch er erwiderte ihren Blick offen und gutmütig. „Es stört dich nicht?“

Er drückte ihre Hand. „Ich sagte dir bereits vor unserer Hochzeit, dass mich das nicht stören würde.“

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du es noch so meinst. Jetzt, wo ich dir vor aller Welt angehöre.“

„Warum sollte das irgendetwas ändern?“

„Die Menschen werden reden.“

„Lass sie reden.“

„Was werden sie von dir denken, wenn deine Frau mit anderen schön tut?“

„Es ist mir gleichgültig, was sie von mir denken. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das Gerede der Menschen über mein Glück bestimmt. Oder deines, Lady Hamilton.“

Miranda lächelte und beugte sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. „Ich liebe dich. Und ich bin glücklich mit dir. Kein Colonel Davies, und sei er noch so gutaussehend, wird daran je etwas ändern.“

Thomas nahm eine Strähne, die sich aus ihrem aufgesteckten Haar gelöst hatte, und wickelte sie um seinen Finger. „Aber ein gutaussehender Colonel könnte dein Leben noch ein wenig glücklicher machen, oder nicht?“

Miranda errötete erneut. „Thomas...“

„Möchte er dich wiedersehen?“

„Er hat so etwas angedeutet, ja.“

„Möchtest du ihn wiedersehen?“

Miranda wich seinem Blick aus. „Möglicherweise“, gab sie zu.

„Wie lange ist er noch in London?“

„Eine Woche, aber ich-...“

„Ich könnte für ein paar Tage nach Ashbourne fahren. Oder ich fahre früher nach Bath und du kommst nach, sobald-...“

„Thomas!“

Er unterbrach sich.

Miranda suchte nach Worten. Es würde ihr niemals jemand nachsagen, dass sie schamhaft oder auf den Mund gefallen war, doch dieses Gespräch war in so vieler Hinsicht unangemessen, dass sie nicht recht wusste, wie sie beginnen sollte. „Es würde dich wirklich nicht stören?“, fragte sie noch einmal. „Wenn er und ich, wenn wir...“

„Nein“, antwortete Thomas und seine Stimme klang ruhig und sicher. „Es würde mich nicht stören. Wirklich nicht. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist und ich weiß sehr gut, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht ein ungenügender Ehemann bin.“

Miranda dachte an ihre Hochzeitsnacht und die wenigen Male, die Thomas ihr Bett aufgesucht hatte. Es waren zärtliche Nächte gewesen, Erinnerungen, die Miranda sehr kostbar waren. Sie hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn Thomas sie öfter aufsuchen würde, aber sie akzeptierte, dass er das nicht wollte.

„Und wenn ich…wenn ich ein Kind empfange?“, fragte sie und fasste endlich ihre geheimste Angst in Worte. Hatte er darüber nachgedacht?

Thomas glitt von seinem Sessel auf den Boden und umfasste ihre Hände. Er sah zur ihr hoch und hielt ihren Blick fest. „Miranda, jedes Kind von dir wird mein Kind sein. Sowohl dem Namen nach als auch der Liebe, die ich für es empfinden werde. Ich schwöre es dir.“

Sie glaubte es ihm. Sie glaubte ihm nicht nur, dass er es so meinte, sondern auch, dass er danach handeln würde. Wenn irgendein Mann auf dieser Welt dazu fähig war, dann er. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Dann ja“, wisperte sie, „dann würde ich dich in der Tat darum bitten, vorerst ohne mich nach Bath zu fahren.“

Thomas lächelte und küsste ihre Hände. „Ich werde übermorgen aufbrechen.“

°

Sie folgte Thomas vier Tage später und sie war überrascht über die Sehnsucht, die sie verspürte. Je näher ihre Kutsche Bath kam, desto größer wurde ihre Unsicherheit darüber, ob Thomas sein Wort tatsächlich würde halten können oder ob dieser Schritt nicht doch alles zwischen ihnen ändern und sie nicht wieder in die Vertrautheit zurückfinden würden, die ihr so kostbar geworden war.

Als die Kutsche zum Stehen kam und ein Diener den Verschlag öffnete, um ihr herauszuhelfen, erwartete er sie bereits. Lächelnd trat er auf sie zu und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Schön, dass du da bist“, sagte er und führt sie ins Haus. „Wenn du möchtest und von der Reise nicht zu müde bist: Der Viscount und die Viscountess of Sheringham haben uns für heute Abend eingeladen, sie veranstalten einen Ball, frag mich nicht, zu wessen Ehren, hier verliert man schnell den Überblick.“ Er lachte. „Aber es wird Musik und Tanz geben, also wenn du Lust hast, können wir dorthin gehen. Wenn nicht, lasse ich mir eine gute Entschuldigung einfallen, keine Sorge. Ich überlasse die Entscheidung ganz dir.“

„Gerne“, sagte sie.

Sie verbrachten einen wunderbaren Abend miteinander. Im Flüsterton ließ Thomas sie an all den pikanten Skandalen der anderen Gäste teilhaben und sie lachten gemeinsam über die albernen Geschichten. Er führte sie zum Tanz und war so aufmerksam und charmant, wie sie es sich nur wünschen konnte. In seinen Augen las sie keinen Hintergedanken, keinen Groll, trotzdem war sie froh, als sie nach Hause aufbrachen. Sie wollte mit ihm allein sein, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts zwischen ihnen stand.

Er klopfte an ihre Tür, als sie vor ihrem Spiegel saß und ihre Zofe ihr Haar bürstete.

„Darf ich?“, erkundigte er sich und Miranda nickte lächelnd.

„Danke, Mary, den Rest schaffe ich allein.“

„Natürlich, Mylady.“ Mary legte die Bürste hin und knickste dann in Thomas‘ Richtung. „Mylord.“

„Gute Nacht, Mary“, sagte Thomas freundlich und Mary errötete ein wenig, während sie eilig aus der Tür schlüpfte.

Miranda grinste. „Sie hat mir anvertraut, dass sie noch nie einen so freundlichen und gutaussehenden Herrn hatte, weißt du?“

„Das schmeichelt mir und gleichzeitig ist es traurig, dass so wenige Menschen gegenüber ihren Untergebenen ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit an den Tag zu legen wissen.“ Er trug wie Miranda bereits sein Nachthemd. Er kam zu ihr und beugte sich herab, um ihren Scheitel zu küssen. „Darf ich dir sagen, dass du heute Abend ein bezaubernder Anblick warst?“

Ihre Augen trafen sich im Spiegel und Thomas lächelte ihr zu, dann ging er zu der Kommode und schenkte ihnen zwei Gläser ein. „Diesen Cognac musst du probieren, er ist ein Gedicht.“ Er reichte ihr ein Glas und sie nippte daran.

„Wirklich gut“, sagte sie.

Thomas setzte sich aufs Bett. „Das ist er.“ Er nahm einen Schluck und sah sie dann an. „Und wie waren deine Tage in London?“, fragte er und in seinem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen außer Neugierde.

Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Schemel herum und erwiderte seinen Blick offen. „Schön“, sagte sie und lächelte, „sehr schön sogar.“

Thomas schmunzelte. „Das freut mich sehr, Darling.“

„Aber ich habe dich vermisst“, sagte sie.

Das Blau seiner Augen vertiefte sich. Er streckte eine Hand aus und als sie zu ihm herüberkam, zog er sie neben sich aufs Bett, bis sie nebeneinander am Kopfende des Bettes lehnten.

„Ich dich auch“, gestand er. „Die Tage wurden mir lang ohne deine Gesellschaft.“ Er sah sie an und grinste plötzlich spitzbübisch. „Und wird Colonel Davis seinen nächsten Urlaub in London herbeisehnen?“

Miranda lachte und sie fühlte sich leicht und befreit. „Das wird er sicher“, sagte sie grinsend, „aber er wird vergeblich schmachten.“

„Der arme Kerl“, sagte Thomas mitleidig. Er nahm noch einen Schluck Cognac. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen Abend ins Theater gehen? Ich habe bisher nur das Beste über den Regisseur gehört.“

„Sehr gerne.“ Miranda lehnte sich an seine Schulter und er legte den Arm um sie.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist“, sagte er in ihr Haar und Miranda seufzte glücklich.

°°°


	2. Heiratsantrag in Herefordshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas' Antrittsbesuch bei Mirandas Familie.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast“, sagte Thomas und schaute aus dem Fenster ihrer Kutsche auf die Felder und Obstgärten, „ich finde es idyllisch hier.“

Miranda sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. „Ich habe nie bestritten, dass es hier idyllisch ist. Aber soweit ich mich erinnere, ging es bei unserem Gespräch darum, ob ich eine schöne und abwechslungsreiche Kindheit hatte, keine idyllische.“

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist das Wort _abwechslungsreich_ auch nicht gefallen.“ Thomas grinste frech.

„Für mich ist das der Beschreibung einer schönen Kindheit wohl inhärent“, entgegnete Miranda spitz und lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Sitz zurück. „Ist Herefordshire idyllisch? Selbstverständlich. Malerisch? Auch das. Und abgeschieden, provinziell und eintönig. Wenn Apfelbäume nicht die Art von Gesellschaft sind, die du dir vorstellst, langweilst du dich hier zu Tode.“

Thomas lachte. „Gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Aber der Cider ist immerhin ausgezeichnet.“

„Das war ja ein leichter Sieg.“

„Es gehört sich sicherlich nicht, seiner zukünftigen Frau zu widersprechen.“

Miranda schnaubte. „Ich hoffe, das wird jetzt nicht zur Gewohnheit.“ Doch die Worte klangen eher halbherzig und sie fuhr unruhig fort, ihre Röcke zurecht zu zupfen.

Thomas lächelte. „Keine Sorge, meine Liebe.“ Er neigte den Kopf und musterte sie forschend. „Warum bist du so nervös? Denkst du, ich werde keinen guten Eindruck auf deine Eltern machen?“

Miranda hob den Blick. „Gott, nein. Sie werden dich vergöttern. Der Sohn eines Earls hält um die Hand ihrer verdrehten Tochter an? Das ist mehr, als sie je zu träumen gewagt haben.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht mir eher um den Eindruck, den meine Eltern auf dich machen.“

„Und welcher Eindruck sollte das sein?“

„Meine Eltern sind... sie sind...“, Miranda suchte nach Worten, dann deutete sie aus dem Fenster, „... wie Herefordshire.“

Thomas folgte ihrem Fingerzeig und hob die Brauen. „Fruchtbar?“

„Thomas!“

Er grinste. „Entschuldige. Dann also wenig abwechslungsreich?“

„Sie sind nie aus Herefordshire herausgekommen. Einmal waren sie in London, zur Hochzeit meines Onkels und meiner Tante, aber sie haben es gehasst. Sie sind... schlicht.“ Miranda zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Sie haben schon mich nie verstanden, wie sollen sie da dich verstehen?“

Thomas beugte sich vor und nahm ihre Hand. „Miranda, ich möchte dich heiraten, nicht deine Eltern. Es ist gleich, welchen Eindruck sie auf mich machen, weil sich daran nichts ändern wird. Und glaube mir, ich kann auch über andere Dinge reden als Molière oder Marcus Aurelius.“

Miranda sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Viehzucht und Ackerbau?“

„Was glaubst du, woraus sich das Vermögen der Hamiltons dort oben in Ashbourne speist?“ Thomas drückte beruhigend ihre Hand. „Es wird schon gut gehen.“

Mirandas halbes Lächeln sprach nicht davon, dass er ihre Sorgen zerstreut hatte, doch sie erwiderte nichts und sah stattdessen erneut aus dem Fenster, ohne ihm ihre Hand jedoch zu entziehen und so hielt Thomas sie in der seinen, bis sie den Hof ihrer Eltern erreichten.

Das Herrenhaus der Familie Stafford lag eingebettet in Wiesen, Weiden und Feldern. Als sie auf den Sandplatz vor der Eingangstür einfuhren, scheuchten sie ein paar Hühner auf, die sich rasch durch die Hecke in den Obstgarten flüchteten. Wein rankte sich die grauen Mauern hinauf und von ihrem Platz am Fuß der Eingangstreppe beäugte eine gefleckte Katze misstrauisch die beiden Kutschen.

Miranda verdrehte die Augen, als sie Thomas‘ umherschweifenden Blick bemerkte. „Jaja, es ist malerisch.“

„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt“, verteidigte sich Thomas lachend.

„Es war deutlich auf deinem Gesicht zu lesen.“

„Da du mich bereits so gut kennst, sollten wir wohl tatsächlich heiraten“, antwortete Thomas und öffnete die Tür.

„Es ist gut, dass du zu diesem Schluss kommst, wenn du bereits im Begriff bist, meinen Eltern zu begegnen.“ Bereitwillig ließ sich Miranda von ihm aus der Kutsche helfen.

Ihre Füße hatten kaum den Erdboden berührt, als sich die Eingangstür öffnete und Mirandas Eltern heraustraten. Hinter ihnen drückten sich ein junger Mann und ein Mädchen mit einem Schoßhund im Arm im Türrahmen, deren dunkle Haare und Augen die Familienähnlichkeit zu Miranda unverkennbar machten, und als Thomas sein Blick über die Fenster im Erdgeschoss schweifen ließ, bemerkte er hinter fast jeder Fensterscheibe Gesichter von Bediensteten, die sie neugierig musterten. Er zog seinen Mantel zurecht, sich all der Blicke allzu deutlich bewusst, und plötzlich war auch er nervös. Entgegen Mirandas Versicherungen war er sich des Wohlwollens ihrer Eltern keineswegs so sicher und er hatte bezüglich Antrittsbesuchen bei zukünftigen Schwiegereltern auch noch keinerlei Erfahrungen vorzuweisen. Unwohl wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie wohl aus unterschiedlichen Kutschen hätten steigen sollen, um dem Anstand Genüge zu tun. Immerhin hatten sie aus diesem Grunde zwei Kutschen dabei, doch bereits nach ihrer Mittagspause am ersten Tag waren sie in dieselbe Kutsche gestiegen, ihre Gesellschaft der Gesellschaft ihrer Zofe und Kammerdieners vorziehend. Thomas hatte gar nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht.

Miranda trat zu ihren Eltern und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, dann wandte sie sich lächelnd zu Thomas.

„Vater, Mutter, darf ich euch Lord Thomas Hamilton vorstellen.“

Thomas verneigte sich vor ihrem Vater, der höflich den Kopf neigte, und küsste die Hand ihrer Mutter. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sir Walter, Lady Stafford.“

„Die Ehre ist ganz auf unserer Seite, Mylord“, antwortete ihr Vater.

Walter Stafford war ein untersetzter Mann mit dunklem, von grauen Fäden durchzogenem Bart, dem man ansah, dass er sich in Perücke und Brokatmantel nicht recht wohl fühlte. Alice Stafford lächelte ihn an, doch auch ihr war anzumerken, dass sie solch hohen Besuch nicht gewöhnt war, und ihre Augen huschten unruhig über die eleganten Kutschen.

„Und dort sind meine Geschwister“, fuhr Miranda fort und befahl die beiden jungen Menschen in der Tür mit einer herrischen Geste zu sich herunter. Zögernd lösten sich die beiden aus dem Türrahmen und kamen die Stufen hinunter. „Mein Bruder Charles und meine Schwester Margaret.“

Charles erwiderte Thomas' Verneigung ein wenig linkisch, verzog aber sonst keine Miene, während Margaret errötete, als er auch ihre Hand küsste und sagte: „Sehr erfreut, Ihre reizende Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Stafford.“

„Kommt herein, Mylord, nach der langen Reise müsst Ihr hungrig sein.“

Sie führten ihn ins Haus, ein dienstbarer Geist nahm ihm den Hut aus der Hand und er sagte ein paar höfliche Worte zur Inneneinrichtung. Man führte ihn zum Tisch und wies ihm den Platz neben Mirandas Vater zu. Köstlich aussehender Teekuchen wurde auf seinen Teller gehäuft und nervös fragte er sich, wie viel er davon herunterbringen musste, um nicht als unhöflich zu gelten. Miranda warf ihm einen beruhigenden Blick zu und nahm das Gespräch in ihre Hände. Während sie von ihrer Reise plauderte, atmete Thomas tief durch und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Und wie gefällt Euch Herefordshire, Mylord?“, fragte Sir Walter an seiner Seite.

„Es ist sehr malerisch, jedenfalls was ich bisher davon gesehen habe.“

„Wart Ihr schon einmal hier?“

„Ich fürchte nein, Sir, es ist mein erstes Mal in dieser Gegend.“

„Ihr lebt in London?“

„Die meiste Zeit des Jahres. Die Ländereien meiner Familie befinden sich in Derbyshire.“

Sir Walter nickte und sie verfielen beide in Schweigen. Thomas kam es so vor, als wäre die Situation für Mirandas Vater ebenso ungewohnt wie für ihn. Er schob sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund.

„Mundet Euch der Kuchen, Mylord?“, erkundigte sich Lady Stafford sofort. „Wir haben auch noch kalten Braten, wenn Ihr lieber etwas anderes möchtet?“

„Der Kuchen ist köstlich“, versicherte er und zwang sich dann, sich zusammenzureißen. Er hatte bei unzähligen Bällen und Empfängen seine Fähigkeit kultiviert, über Belanglosigkeiten zu plaudern, er würde es auch hier schaffen. „Ihr Anwesen liegt wirklich sehr idyllisch. Hier lässt sich sicherlich gut jagen?“

Mirandas Vater griff das Thema dankbar auf. „Die Jagd auf Damwild ist hier in den Wäldern sehr gut. Und in den Wiesen und Feldern kann man natürlich gut auf Rebhühner und Fasane gehen.“

„Des Bauern Leid, des Jägers Freud“, sagte Thomas und erwarb sich dadurch zwar ein zustimmendes Kopfnicken, doch das Gespräch versandete an dieser Stelle.

„Und war das Wetter im Sommer gut für die Äpfel?“, versuchte Thomas es erneut. „Unser letzter Gastwirt meinte, der März war zu warm und der Mai zu kalt.“

Sie brachten den Tee herum. Charles und Margaret sagten während der ganzen Zeit kein einziges Wort und Thomas hatte das Gefühl, jedes Thema der unverbindlichen Konversation angeschnitten zu haben, als Sir Walter ihm endlich den Gefallen tat, aufzustehen.

„Bestimmt wollt Ihr Euch von der Reise erholen, Lord Hamilton, man wird Euch gerne Euer Zimmer zeigen. Später-...“

„Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich Euch um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten“, sagte Thomas schnell. Er hielt die angespannte Atmosphäre nicht mehr aus.

Margaret erstickte ihren überraschten Laut rasch hinter ihrer Hand, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Neugierde. Mirandas Vater sah ihn verdutzt an und Thomas vermutete, dass er sich mehr Zeit hätte lassen sollen.

„Wenn es Euch passt, Sir“, schob er eilig hinterher.

„Natürlich, Mylord. Folgt mir bitte in mein Arbeitszimmer.“

Die Fenster des Arbeitszimmers boten einen Blick über den Garten und dahinter über sanfte Hügel, auf denen Rinder grasten. Stafford bot Thomas einen Platz vor dem Schreibtisch und einen Brandy an. Thomas nahm beides dankend an.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, Mylord?“, fragte er, nachdem er sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte.

Unruhig stellte Thomas sein Glas beiseite und faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß. „Ich möchte Euch um die Hand Eurer Tochter bitten, Sir.“

Sir Walter nickte langsam. „Mein Bruder schrieb mir, dass solches in Aussicht stünde“, sagte er bedächtig.

Es waren nicht die Worte, die Thomas erhofft hatte. Er räusperte sich. „Wie Ihr sicher wisst, haben Miranda und ich uns auf einem Ball im letzten Sommer kennengelernt“, führte er weiter aus. „Seither haben wir uns regelmäßig wiedergesehen, auch unter dem Dach Eures Bruders und seiner Frau. Ich habe Eure Tochter von Herzen gern, Sir, und es würde mich sehr glücklich machen, den Rest meines Lebens an ihrer Seite zu verbringen.“

Sir Walter hatte ihn während seiner Rede nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er strich mit einer Hand durch seinen Bart. „Ich kann meiner Tochter keine große Mitgift geben, Mylord. Unser Vermögen ist unser Land, unsere Viehherden, unsere Apfelplantagen, nichts weiter.“

„Darauf kommt es mir nicht an“, versicherte Thomas schnell.

Mirandas Vater musterte ihn zweifelnd. „Ich bitte Euch, mich nicht falsch zu verstehen, Lord Hamilton, natürlich habe ich gegen diese Verbindung keinerlei Einwände, wie könnte ich, ich frage mich nur...“ Er zuckte ratlos die Schultern.

„... warum ich ausgerechnet Eure Tochter erwählt habe, Sir?“, fragte Thomas.

„Bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel, Mylord. Ich liebe meine Tochter, aber dies wäre eine Heirat weit unter Eurem Stand.“

Thomas lächelte. „Ich nehme es Euch nicht übel. Und die Antwort auf Eure Frage ist denkbar einfach: Ich liebe Miranda.“

Sir Walter brummte etwas, doch auch er musste lächeln, wenn auch etwas widerwillig. „Sie ist ein Dickschädel, ich hoffe, dessen seid Ihr Euch bewusst.“

„Lebhaft, Sir.“

Mirandas Vater lachte auf und jetzt erreichte das Lächeln auch seine Augen. „Wenn das so ist, Mylord, gewähre ich Euch die Hand meiner Tochter von Herzen gern.“

Thomas atmete auf. „Ich danke Euch, Sir Walter.“

Sein künftiger Schwiegervater hob sein Glas und Thomas stieß mit ihm an. „Dann teilt Eurer Braut die frohe Botschaft mit, den Rest können wir auch zu einem passenderen Zeitpunkt regeln.“

Thomas erhob sich mit einem Grinsen. „Zu Befehl, Sir.“

  
  


°

  
  


Als Thomas mit ihrem Vater aus dem Arbeitszimmer zurückkam, mit leuchtendem Gesicht den Salon bis zu ihrem Sessel durchquerte und sie zu einem zarten Kuss zu sich heraufzog, fühlte Miranda sich für einen Moment tatsächlich wie eine keusche, errötende Braut. Margaret quietschte begeistert und ihre Mutter beeilte sich sofort, in der Küche ein Festmahl für den Abend anzuordnen. Die ganze angespannte Stimmung löste sich mit einem Mal in Wohlgefallen auf und Miranda war erleichtert. So reizend es auch gewesen war, Thomas so ungewöhnlich nervös zu erleben, die Anspannung ihrer Eltern hatte ihr Sorge bereitet. Obwohl ihr Onkel sie vorbereitet haben musste, hatte die ganze Situation sie offensichtlich heillos überfordert. Dass Thomas‘ Absichten wahr und aufrichtig waren, erleichterte den gesamten Haushalt spürbar und mit einem Mal war Thomas der willkommene Gast, der er von Anfang an hätte sein sollen.

Das Abendessen wurde eine weit lebhaftere Angelegenheit als der Tee. Die Köchin hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Es gab Rebhühner in einer fruchtigen Apfelsauce, kleine Pasteten gefüllt mit Rindfleisch, Erbsen und Bohnen, dazu einen Brei aus Möhren und Pastinaken, natürlich der für Herefordshire so typische Cider und zum Nachtisch einen Kuchen mit getrockneten Früchten. Thomas ließ sich das Essen so offensichtlich munden, dass ihre Mutter vor Stolz glühte, während er mit ihrem Vater über Viehzucht plauderte, als hätte er Zeit seines Lebens nichts anderes getan, als Kälbern auf die Welt zu helfen. Als dann auch noch ihr sonst so zugeknöpfter Bruder einen langen Vortrag zu den Verkaufszahlen ihrer Herefordshire-Rinder auf dem letzten Viehmarkt beisteuerte und aus dem Kopf herunter betete, welche Pächter mit welchen Zuchteigenschaften welche Preise erzielt hatten, fiel Miranda aus allen Wolken, vor allem als Thomas Charles' kleiner Rede auch noch interessiert lauschte und sich im Anschluss fachkundig nach den Haltungsbedingungen erkundigte. Die drei Männer hätten vermutlich den ganzen Abend mit Fachsimpelei verbracht, wenn Margaret das Gespräch nicht als langweilig abgetan und Thomas umstandslos nach seinem Haus in London gefragt hätte. Bereitwillig beschrieb Thomas daraufhin sein Stadthaus, die Anzahl der Zimmer, die Einrichtung, die große Bibliothek, doch als er merkte, dass er mit seinen geliebten Büchern bei Margaret keinen Eindruck schinden konnte, schwenkte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln um und erzählte stattdessen von dem Ball, den sie zu Ehren seiner jüngsten Schwester, die in dieser Saison in die Gesellschaft eingeführt worden war, gegeben hatten. Margarets Augen leuchteten auf und als Thomas ihr in allen Einzelheiten das Essen, die Musik und die Kleider der Damen beschrieben hatte, redeten sie über die zahlreichen anderen Bälle und Gesellschaften, die in London stattfanden und über die Thomas natürlich ebenfalls bestens informiert war.

Miranda hatte Thomas bis jetzt kaum über etwas anderes reden sehen als über Politik oder Philosophie und sie vermochte ihre Überraschung darüber, mit welcher Leichtigkeit er über solch alltägliche oder belanglose Dinge plaudern konnte, kaum zu verbergen. Das Erstaunlichste war dabei nicht einmal Thomas' Fähigkeit, ihre ganze Familie mühelos um den Finger zu wickeln, sondern dass er sich tatsächlich wohlzufühlen schien.

„Er ist so stattlich“, meinte Margaret verträumt.

Sie lag bereits in ihrem Bett, während Miranda vor dem Spiegel ihre Frisur löste.

„Das ist er“, stimmte Miranda zu.

„Und ungeheuer charmant. Und liebenswert. Er ist doch liebenswert, oder?“

„Du redest über meinen Verlobten“, erinnerte Miranda ihre Schwester amüsiert, „natürlich finde ich ihn liebenswert.“

„Du hast so ein Glück“, seufzte Margaret neiderfüllt. „Stattlich und charmant und liebenswert und obendrein noch steinreich. Warst du schon in seinem Haus in London?“

„Ja.“

„Und ist es groß?“

„Größer als dieses Haus hier.“

„Und er hat noch ein Landhaus?“

„Der Familiensitz der Hamiltons ist in Ashbourne, ja.“

„Warst du da auch schon?“

„Nein, noch nie.“

„Bestimmt ist es riesig. Mit Springbrunnen und einem Ballsaal. Und er wird dir schöne Kleider kaufen und Schmuck und Pferde… Vielleicht wirst du auf die gleichen Bälle gehen wie der König!“

Miranda schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Schwester war gerade fünfzehn geworden und ihr Kopf war voller süßlicher Träumereien, wie sie jeder Backfisch träumte, der nichts von der Welt wusste.

„Und wie sehr er dich lieben muss, wenn er so weit unter Stand heiratet!“ Margaret juchzte leise, so gefesselt von ihrer romantischen Vorstellung.

Miranda lächelte still in sich hinein und legte die Haarnadeln auf die Kommode.

„Darf ich bei euch wohnen? Bitte, Miranda, wenigstens in der Saison“, bettelte Margaret. „Ich könnte auf all die Bälle gehen, von denen er erzählt hat, und mit den feinen Lords tanzen. Wie sehr mich Kate beneiden würde, wenn sie davon erfährt.“

„Wir werden sehen“, sagte Miranda und dachte bei sich, dass ihre Schwester noch viel zu jung und leichtgläubig für die Fallstricke der Londoner Gesellschaft war. London war nicht vergleichbar mit Ledbury, der nächstgelegenen Stadt, in die sie gelegentlich fuhren. Ohnehin würden ihre Eltern es niemals erlauben, dass Margaret nach London kam, bevor sie nicht in die Gesellschaft eingeführt worden war, was frühestens nächstes Jahr passieren würde.

Sie strich sich durchs Haar, das jetzt lang und offen über ihren Rücken fiel, dann zog sie ihren Mantel über ihr Nachthemd

Margaret hob den Kopf. „Wohin gehst du?“

„Das geht dich nichts an“, beschied Miranda ihre Schwester liebenswürdig.

„Du willst zu ihm, oder? Das darfst du nicht! Wenn Vater und Mutter davon erfahren-...“

„Ich gehe jetzt zu meinem Verlobten“, unterbrach Miranda sie, „und wenn du Vater und Mutter davon erzählst, darfst du ganz sicher nicht bei uns wohnen.“

Das brachte Margaret wirksamer zum Verstummen als jede andere Drohung, die sie je ausgesprochen hatte. Miranda trat auf den dunklen Flur und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich, dann schlich sie so lautlos wie möglich über den Gang zum Gästezimmer hinüber. Es war das beste Zimmer im Haus und auch das einzige Gästezimmer. Wenn sie in der Vergangenheit mehr Gäste gehabt hatten, hatten sie, Margaret und Charles immer ihre Zimmer räumen müssen. Leise klopfte sie an die Tür.

„Ja?“, kam Thomas‘ Stimme von drinnen.

Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. „Ich bin es. Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Natürlich.“

Sie schob sich hinein. Thomas saß auf der Fensterbank und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er ihren Aufzug bemerkte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es höchst ungehörig ist, dich so vor unserer Hochzeitsnacht zu sehen“, bemerkte er.

„Dieser Meinung war meine Schwester auch.“

„Und sie hat dich nicht aufgehalten?“

„Ich habe ihr angedroht, dass sie uns nicht in London besuchen darf, wenn sie mich verrät. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass sie es höchst romantisch findet, dass ich mich im Nachthemd zu dir schleiche. Für sie bist du jetzt schon die Personifizierung aller romantischen Helden, die sie in den Geschichten anbetet.“

Thomas lachte. „Welche Ehre“, sagte er. Als Miranda zu ihm trat, ergriff er ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Guten Abend, meine reizende Verlobte.“

„Du bereust es doch nicht, oder?“

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich sitze hier, schaue in die herrliche Nacht über Herefordshire und fühle mich geradezu berauscht. Ich glaube, genauso sollte man sich fühlen, wenn man im Begriff steht zu heiraten, denkst du nicht?“

„Du bist genauso ein Romantiker wie meine Schwester.“

„Ich fürchte, dieses törichten Leichtsinns mache ich mich tatsächlich schuldig.“ Thomas lächelte. „Und deine Schwester ist reizend. Deine ganze Familie. Du hast großes Glück.“

Miranda seufzte leise. „Ja, vermutlich“, sagte sie. „Ich habe sie auch alle sehr lieb. Aber das Leben hier… es ist so furchtbar eintönig. Du hast es gehört, Viehzucht und Apfelernte, das ist alles, worum sich die Welt hier dreht, völlig egal ob du an einer herrschaftlichen Tafel oder in einer Bauernkate sitzt. Wenn ich nicht bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante in London hätte leben können, hätte ich vermutlich einen Gentleman aus Ledbury geheiratet und mich tagein, tagaus ebenfalls mit nichts anderem beschäftigt. Kein schlechtes Leben, gewiss nicht. Aber es gibt so viel mehr dort draußen. _Ich_ hätte gerne mehr als das.“

Thomas drückte ihre Hand. „Und du bekommst mehr als das. Ich verspreche es dir.“

Mirandas Herz war so voller Liebe für ihn, dass sie sich vorbeugte und ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste. Nicht wegen seines Versprechens, sondern weil er sie verstand, wie sie zuvor noch nie jemand verstanden hatte. Weil er sie ob ihrer Unbescheidenheit nicht verurteilte, sondern sie sogar ermutigte, mehr vom Leben zu verlangen. Sie war kaum weniger töricht als ihre Schwester, so verliebt in ihn zu sein. Ihre Heirat war ein Arrangement, das sie selbst vorgeschlagen hatte. Sie tat besser daran, es nicht zu vergessen.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Fensterbank. „Was passiert als nächstes?“, fragte sie.

„Ich werde nach Ashbourne fahren und Vater und Mutter von meiner Verlobung erzählen. Und sobald Vaters Zorn über meine Impertinenz verraucht ist, werde ich dich ihnen vorstellen.“

„Du bist dir sicher, dass er zornig sein wird?“

Thomas fuhr sich durch das Haar. Er hatte Perücke und Mantel abgelegt und sein blondes Haar schimmerte leicht im Kerzenlicht. „Mein Vater hat schon sehr lange nicht mehr gutgeheißen, was ich tue. Aber er wird sich mit der Idee anfreunden, keine Sorge. Hauptsache, ich heirate überhaupt. Er hat Caroline gut verheiratet, das wird ihn milde stimmen.“

„Du hast nie viel von deinen Geschwistern gesprochen“, bemerkte Miranda.

Thomas schaute sie an. „Tatsächlich nicht?“, fragte er und wirkte überrascht. „Nun, was willst du wissen?“

„Was immer wichtig ist?“

Thomas lachte und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand. „Ein Bruder, zwei Schwestern“, begann er.

„William, Caroline und Elizabeth.“

„Genau. William ist zwei Jahre jünger als ich und Soldat. Er dient zur Zeit unter Churchill in Irland. Er ist Major, aber es heißt, seine Ernennung zum Colonel stehe kurz bevor. Caroline ist neunzehn und hat im Frühjahr Edward Grey geheiratet.“

Miranda nickte. „Den jüngeren Bruder des Duke of Surrey.“

„Ein gelungener Coup meines Vaters. Der Duke hat bisher drei Töchter und die Aussichten stehen nicht schlecht, dass Edward oder sein Sohn zum Duke of Surrey aufsteigt.“

„Und ist es eine glückliche Ehe?“

Thomas neigte den Kopf. „Du stellst wie immer die richtigen Fragen“, sagte er und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe Caroline seit ihrer Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen. Ich kenne Edward als einen höflichen Mann, aber das muss nichts heißen.“

„Und Elizabeth wurde in diesem Jahr in die Gesellschaft eingeführt.“

„Ja. Sie ist siebzehn und gerade mit Peter, seiner Frau und seiner kleinen Tochter in Bath. Ich bin sicher, dass Vater für sie auch schon jemanden im Auge hat. Vielleicht verheiratet er sie nach Hannover, um unsere Familie bei den Welfen in Position zu bringen.“ Thomas‘ Stimme klang bitter.

„Steht ihr euch nahe?“, fragte Miranda neugierig.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dafür haben wir zu getrennte Leben gelebt. Als ich nach Eton kam, war Caroline sieben und Elizabeth fünf. Später war ich in Cambridge. Ich habe kaum noch Zuhause gelebt, seit ich dreizehn war. Und William und ich… wir sind sehr verschieden und ich glaube, Vater hat uns immer gerne in Konkurrenz zueinander gesetzt. Wir haben es nie wirklich geschafft, diese Gräben zu überwinden.“ Thomas schwieg einen Moment, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt, dann ergriff er Mirandas Hand und spielte mit ihren Fingern. „Dein Vater hat mich nach meinen Absichten bezüglich unserer Ehe gefragt“, sagte er schmunzelnd. „Er war durchaus bereit, mir deine Hand zu verweigern, wenn er mich nicht als ehrenwert empfunden hätte.“

Miranda dachte an ihren bärbeißigen Vater und lächelte liebevoll. „Wie hast du ihn überzeugt?“

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dich liebe.“ Thomas lächelte ihr zu.

„Ein äußerst raffiniertes Argument“, spöttelte Miranda in dem Versuch, ihre Bewegung zu überspielen.

Thomas‘ Ausdruck wurde ernst. „Du weißt, dass das stimmt, nicht wahr? Vielleicht nicht auf die konventionelle Art, aber du bist der Mensch, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen möchte.“

In seinen Worten lag eine Bedeutsamkeit, dass Miranda keinen Moment an seiner Aufrichtigkeit zweifelte. Plötzlich blinzelte sie gegen die Tränen in ihren Augen und sie zog seine Hand zu sich und drückte einen Kuss in den Handteller.

„Ich dich auch“, wisperte sie, „zweifele nie daran.“

Thomas streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Einen langen Moment schwiegen sie, bevor Thomas fragte: „Was hältst du davon, eine Reise zu unternehmen, sobald wir verheiratet sind? Wohin möchtest du gerne?“

„Florenz“, antwortete Miranda ohne zu zögern.

Thomas lächelte. „Florenz sei es. Danach könnten wir auch noch nach Rom fahren. Venedig. Mailand.“

„Das wäre herrlich.“

„Wir könnten im Februar heiraten und danach auf Reisen gehen. Italien im Frühling ist wunderbar. Was denkst du?“

Miranda lächelte glücklich und dachte, dass ihre kleine Schwester mit ihren märchenhaften Vorstellungen vielleicht doch nicht so Unrecht hatte.

  
  


°°°

  
  


  
  



	3. Heiratsantrag in Ashbourne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gesteht seinen Eltern seine Verlobung.

Die Hügel und Täler von Derbyshire hatten jedes Mal eine belebende Wirkung auf Thomas‘ Seele, was die Aufenthalte im Stammsitz der Hamiltons wenigstens in Maßen erträglich machte. Er war von der Kutsche in den Sattel gewechselt und genoss den frischen Wind auf seinem Gesicht, während sie sich Ashbourne näherten.

„Robert?“

Sein Kammerdiener steckte den Kopf aus der Kutsche. „Ja, Mylord?“

„Ich werde voraus reiten. Folgt mit der Kutsche, so rasch ihr könnt.“

„Aber-...“

„Ich kann Ashbourne bereits sehen, Robert. Ich bin sicher, dass mir auf dieser kurzen Strecke kein Unheil wiederfahren wird.“

„Mylord-...“

„Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa andeuten, der Earl überließe die Straßen rund um Ashbourne dem Gesindel, oder?“

Robert riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Natürlich nicht, Mylord, ich würde niemals andeuten-...“

Thomas grinste. „Schon gut, Robert, ich habe nur gescherzt. Wir sehen uns in Ashbourne. Ich werde meinem Vater genug Grund geben, sich über mich zu ärgern, dass ich das letzte Stück allein reite, wird schnell in Vergessenheit geraten.“

Robert nickte ergeben und Thomas tippte sich kurz an den Hut, ehe er seinem Pferd die Sporen gab.

Er erfreute sich am raumgreifenden Galopp des Tieres, während er dem kleinen Flüsschen Henmore folgte. Er hatte die Stute erst vor kurzem erworben, ihm gefiel ihr Feuer und ihre Freude an der Bewegung. Als er sie vor den ersten Häusern zügelte, schwitzte sie kaum und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, als wolle sie ihm zu verstehen geben, dass es nach ihr noch weiter hätte gehen können. Lächelnd tätschelte er ihr den Hals. Miranda hatte für sie den Namen Titania vorgeschlagen, sehr passend, wie er fand.

Ashbourne war ein kleines, adrettes Städtchen und die Menschen grüßten ihn respektvoll, als er der Straße folgte. Thomas grüßte zurück und nahm sich auch die Zeit, unter der Kinderschar, die sich schnell um ihn versammelte, einige Pennys zu verteilen, so gerecht er es vermochte. Sie folgten ihm jubelnd bis zum Ortsausgang, was seiner Stute zwar missfiel, Thomas aber lachen ließ. Das letzte Stück ließ er die Stute im schnellen Trab zurücklegen, bis sie Ashbourne House erreichten. Der dreiflügelige Bau thronte ehrfurchtgebietend oberhalb des Henmore und war umgeben von einem sorgfältig gepflegtem Park. Seinem Vater war allein wichtig, dass Haus und Garten Respekt einflößten und vom Wohlstand der Hamiltons kündeten, er hatte keinen weiteren Sinn für Schönheit. Die sorgsam durchdachte Eleganz verdankte der Park der Hand der Countess von Ashbourne und das Haus hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich bereitwillig in dieses Kunstwerk einzufügen.

Thomas glitt aus dem Sattel und überließ einem herbeieilenden Burschen die Zügel.

„Behandele sie gut, sie hat es sich verdient“, ermahnte er den Jungen, ehe er die breite Treppe hinaufstieg.

Der Steward hieß ihn Willkommen, ein ohne Frage fähiger Mann, doch überaus humorlos und seinem Vater so sehr ergeben, dass er Thomas so wenig mögen konnte wie umgekehrt.

„Willkommen auf Ashbourne, Lord Hamilton“, grüßte er kühl.

Thomas entledigte sich seines Reitmantels und seiner Handschuhe und reichte sie gemeinsam mit seinem Hut einem Diener weiter. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Wilkes. Mein Bote kam rechtzeitig?“

„Ja, Mylord, er hat uns über Eure Ankunft informiert. Der Earl und die Countess erwarten Euch im Salon. Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen wollt.“

„Keine Umstände, Mr. Wilkes, ich kenne den Weg“, kanzelte Thomas ihn ohne einen weiteren Blick ab und durchquerte die Eingangshalle.

Alfred Hamilton saß in einem Sessel am Fenster und ließ bei seinem Eintritt den Brief in seiner Hand sinken.

„Thomas“, grüßte er ihn kurzangebunden.

„Vater“, erwiderte Thomas und verneigte sich knapp.

„Du kommst spät, wir hatten dich bereits heute Mittag erwartet.“

„Leider wurden wir gestern aufgehalten, eines der Pferde hatte ein Eisen verloren. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung.“

Er wandte sich zu seiner Mutter um. Sie hatte ihre Handarbeit sinken lassen und lächelte ihm zu. „Ich hoffe, du hattest trotzdem eine gute Reise.“

Thomas ging zu ihr und küsste ihre Hand. „Bis auf dieses eine Missgeschick war es äußerst angenehm. Ich hoffe, Ihr befindet Euch wohl, Mutter?“

„Danke, Thomas, es geht mir ausgezeichnet.“

Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht gesagt hätte, wenn es anders wäre. Cecily Hamilton hatte die distanzierte Freundlichkeit kultiviert und hielt nichts von übermäßigen Gefühlsausbrüchen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem jähzornigen Gemahl war sie stets gesammelt und zurückhaltend, jeder Zoll die hochgeborene Dame, zu der sie erzogen worden war. Mit kaum achtzehn Jahren hatte Cecily, eine geborene Devereux, Alfred Hamilton geheiratet. Ihr Gemahl war fünfzehn Jahre älter als sie und Thomas hatte, als er seine kindlich-naiven Vorstellungen hinter sich gelassen hatte, oft gerätselt, ob seine Eltern einander liebten. Er war nie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Es war nicht ratsam, in der Nähe seiner Mutter ein Wort der Kritik am Vater hören zu lassen, und auch sie selbst stellte keine seiner Entscheidungen jemals in Frage. Und Alfred blieb kaum etwas anderes übrig, als seine Gemahlin wertzuschätzen, war sie doch in jeder Rolle, ob Countess, Gemahlin oder Mutter, formvollendet. Anderthalb Jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit war Thomas geboren worden, ein Sohn und Erbe, wie es erwartet wurde. Auch das nächste Kind war ein Sohn gewesen und erst als der Fortbestand des Hauses Ashbourne solcherart gesichert war, hatte sie noch zwei Töchter bekommen, schön und anmutig wie sie selbst, die sein Vater gewinnbringend verheiraten konnte. Sie führte die Dienerschaft mit fester Hand, überwachte die Erziehung ihrer Kinder durch Gouvernanten und Hauslehrer und hielt das Haus und seinen Ruf in untadeligem Zustand. Thomas verehrte seine Mutter im gleichen Maße wie seine Geschwister. Ihre Liebe ihnen gegenüber mochte eher von zurückhaltender Art war, doch ihre Tadel waren im Gegensatz zu der unnachgiebigen Strenge des Vaters sanft und wenn es in diesem Haus mal ein Lob zu hören gab, dann kam es einzig aus ihrem Munde.

„Es wird am besten sein, du ziehst dich um. In einer Stunde wird das Abendessen aufgetragen.“

„Natürlich, Mutter.“

Thomas wünschte, er hätte sein Anliegen sofort vorbringen können, um es hinter sich zu haben, doch bei seinen Eltern war es nicht angeraten, mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Alles hatte seine Zeit, auch Neuigkeiten, also neigte er den Kopf und ging zur Tür, wo ein Diener ihn in Empfang nahm, um ihn in sein Zimmer zu geleiten. Robert kam kurze Zeit später mitsamt seinem Gepäck. Während er die Wäsche einräumte, saß Thomas am Fenster, sah über die weitläufigen Gärten und versuchte, möglichst wenige Gedanken an das kommende zu verschwenden. Sein Vater würde toben, das war sicher und auch nicht zu vermeiden, also musste er auch nicht über eine möglichst kluge Taktik nachsinnen. Seine Mutter würde ihn vor allem dafür tadeln, diese Sache nicht ordnungsgemäß erledigt zu haben, indem er seine Eltern zuerst um Erlaubnis bat, bevor er sein Wort gab, und die Verhandlungen seinem Vater zu überließ.

„Den dunkelgrünen Mantel, Mylord, und die passende Weste?“

„Ja, danke, Robert.“

Er stand auf und ließ sich von seinem Kammerdiener beim Ankleiden helfen. In dem Moment, als er ihm die Perücke aufgesetzt hatte, klopfte es an der Tür und er wurde zum Abendessen gerufen.

Sie aßen im großen Speisesaal. Seine Mutter achtete zu jeder Zeit auf Etikette, selbst wenn sie nur zu dritt waren. Es war selten, dass die Tafel in Ashbourne so leer war. Üblicherweise quartierte sich über den Herbst immer mindestens einer von Vaters Speichelleckern im Haus ein, um sich für die kommende Saison beim mächtigen Earl of Ashbourne einzuschmeicheln, häufig empfing seine Mutter Gäste oder bat den Hausvikar und Sekretär zu Tisch. Heute hatte sie sich anscheinend für ein gewisses Maß an Intimität entschieden. Es gab fünf Gänge, ausgezeichnet wie immer, doch Thomas hatte keinen großen Appetit, während er den Ausführungen seines Vaters darüber lauschte, welche positiven Auswirkungen der wachsende Liverpooler Sklavenhandel auf die Verhältnisse in Carolina und den Bahamas haben würde. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um nichts zu sagen, keine Diskussion vom Zaun zu brechen, die unweigerlich in einem Streit enden würde. Danach kamen die soldatischen Erfolge seines Bruders in Irland aufs Tapet, seine baldige Ernennung zum Lieutenant Colonel. Thomas beschränkte seine Beiträge auf Nichtigkeiten. Erst nach Ende des vierten Ganges hielt sein Vater auch dieses Thema für erledigt und wandte sich Thomas zu: „Was gibt es Neues aus London? Hast du dich mit Lord Dunbar getroffen, wie ich es dir aufgetragen habe?“

Thomas hatte einen furchtbaren Abend in Gesellschaft dieses selbstgerechten Menschen verbracht und er gedachte nicht, das an dieser Stelle zu vertiefen.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten“, sagte er und hob den Kopf von seinem Soufflé, „ich werde heiraten.“

Gespenstische Stille folgte seinen Worten. Sein Vater legte den Löffel, den er gerade zum Mund geführt hatte, wieder hin.

„Du willst dich verloben?“, fragte er trügerisch ruhig. „Das sind erfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Mit wem?“

Thomas war sich sehr sicher, dass sein Vater ihn mit Absicht missverstand. Das gefährliche Funkeln in seinen Augen warnte Thomas, jetzt nichts falsches zu sagen. Er erwiderte den Blick fest.

„Ich plane nicht, mich zu verloben“, berichtigte er ihn. „Ich bin bereits verlobt. Ich habe Miss Miranda Stafford die Ehe versprochen und bereits mit ihrem Vater gesprochen.“

Die Faust seines Vaters donnerte auf den Tisch, während seiner Mutter ein missbilligendes „Thomas!“ entfuhr.

„Was fällt dir ein?“, brüllte sein Vater. „Wie kannst du es wagen, irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Mädchen die Ehe zu versprechen? Ich verbiete es, Thomas, hörst du mich? Du wirst unseren Namen nicht mit einer undurchdachten Ehe diskreditieren!“

Thomas sah ihn kühl an. „Unser Name wird höchstens dadurch diskreditiert, dass Ihr mich zwingt, mein Wort zu brechen, Vater. Miranda ist kein dahergelaufenes Mädchen. Ihr Vater ist Sir William Stafford aus Hereforshire, ihre Mutter Lady Alice Stafford, geborene Barlow,-…“

„Landadel“, stieß sein Vater aus.

„… sie ist klug und gebildet und ich liebe sie. Ich werde sie heiraten. Ihr könnt es nicht verbieten.“

Sein Vater starrte ihn an. Ihm fehlten offensichtlich die Worte, doch Thomas wusste, dass das nicht gleichzusetzen mit einem Sieg war.

„Ich werde sie euch vorstellen“, sagte er und schaute zu seiner Mutter. „Miranda wird in einer Woche hier eintreffen.“

Sein Vater stand auf. „Bilde dir nicht ein, dass das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit schon gesprochen ist, Thomas“, warnte er mit finsterer Miene. „Ich werde deine Anmaßung nicht dulden.“ Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

„Oh, Thomas“, tadelte ihn seine Mutter mit einem bekümmerten Unterton, „das war höchst unklug von dir.“

Thomas sah seine Mutter offen an. „Ich hatte keine Wahl“, sagte er ehrlich. „Bitte entschuldigt, Mutter, ich wollte weder Vater noch Euch erzürnen, aber ich musste in dieser Sache nach eigenem Gutdünken handeln. Ich liebe sie. Aufrichtig.“

„Liebe ist nicht der einzige Faktor, den es bei einer Ehe zu bedenken gilt.“

„Mutter-...“

„Sei ehrlich zu mir, Thomas.“ In ihren Augen lag eine Strenge, die Thomas unwohl den Kopf senken ließ. „Wart ihr unkeusch? Ist sie guter Hoffnung?“

Thomas Gesicht zuckte nach oben. „Nein!“, wehrte er entsetzt ab. „Ihr irrt, Mutter, so ist es nicht!“

„Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Junge bist, dass du eine Frau nie im Stich lassen würdest, aber wenn das der Grund ist-…“

„Ist er nicht. Wirklich, Mutter, ich schwöre es. Meine Werbung war nie unschicklich und ich habe sie nicht kompromittiert.“ Er legte eine Hand auf sein Herz. „Wirklich nicht“, beteuerte er noch einmal.

Der strenge Zug um ihren Mund lockerte sich ein wenig und sie nickte besänftigt. „In Ordnung, Thomas, ich glaube dir. Ich weiß, du würdest keinen falschen Schwur ablegen. Trotzdem muss ich mich über dein Verhalten wundern. Es wirft kein gutes Licht auf dich und sicher nicht auf die junge Miss Stafford.“ Sie winkte den Dienern, das unangetastete Soufflé abzutragen.

„Ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet sie mögen.“

Seine Mutter erhob sich und strich ihr Kleid glatt. „Wir werden sehen, Thomas“, sagte sie. „Ich werde mir ein Bild von ihr machen. Aber ich heiße dein Verhalten nicht gut, mein Sohn. Du hast deinen Vater und mich enttäuscht.“

Sie warf ihm einen kühlen, tadelnden Blick zu und verließ den Speisesaal. Thomas blieb sitzen. Weder der Zorn seines Vaters noch die Missbilligung seiner Mutter waren für ihn unerwartet gewesen, doch die Unterstellung seiner Mutter hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Er ärgerte sich ein wenig über seine Reaktion. Er wollte sich die rigiden Moralvorstellungen seiner Eltern nicht zu eigen machen und ob seine zukünftige Frau keusch oder unkeusch war, ging niemanden etwas an. Gleichzeitig wollte er nicht, dass seine Mutter dieses Bild von Miranda hatte. Er wollte die Zustimmung seiner Eltern, er wollte, dass sie in Miranda den wunderbaren Menschen sahen, den er in ihr sah. Er wollte, dass die unausweichliche Begegnung für Miranda so wenig unerfreulich wie möglich wurde.

Er wollte, dass seine Eltern, die Gesellschaft und die Welt im Allgemeinen ihn und Miranda in Frieden leben ließ.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen stand er auf. „Das lief doch wunderbar“, murmelte er ironisch.

Der Diener, der gerade die Teller abräumte, schaute auf. „Mylord?“

Thomas winkte ab und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer.

°

Sein Vater strafte ihn die nächsten Tage mit Missachtung, was Thomas nicht einmal unrecht war. Er tat, was er immer tat, wenn er in Ashbourne war, er sprach mit Mr. Wilkes über die Verwaltung von Ashbourne, Haus, Ländereien und Stadt, er sprach mit Mr. Harrison, dem Sekretär seines Vaters, über die Verwaltung von Carolina und den Bahamas und die politischen Ränkespiele, die in der nächsten Saison wieder erblühen würden und jetzt sorgsam vorbereitet werden mussten. Er nahm sich Zeit, gemeinsam mit Robert Titanias Ausdauer in den Hügeln rund um Ashbourne zu erproben und las abends in der Bibliothek oder leistete seiner Mutter im Musikzimmer oder in ihrem bevorzugten Salon Gesellschaft.

„Du wirst dich bei deinem Vater entschuldigen.“

Sie schritten gemeinsam durch den Garten, Cecily Hamilton hatte eine kleine Gartenschere in der Hand und wählte Rosen für ein Blumengesteck aus, Thomas folgte ihr und trug den Korb, in den sie die Schnittblumen legte.

„Mutter...“

„Keine Widerrede, Thomas. Du weißt genau, dass du im Unrecht bist, und du wirst dieses Unrecht eingestehen und dich entschuldigen.“

„Ich fühle mich nicht im Unrecht“, widersprach Thomas.

„Dein Vater hatte Pläne für dich. Er hat bereits Gespräche geführt. Du hast ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt.“ Sie schnitt eine gelbe Rose ab und legte sie in den Korb.

„Eben weil er schon Pläne für mich gemacht hatte, musste ich ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen“, beharrte Thomas. „Wer sollte es sein, eine deutsche Prinzessin, gegen ihren Willen aus ihrer Heimat hierher verschleppt? Eine Herzogstochter, die mich so wenig gewollt hätte wie ich sie?“

„Wertvolle Verbindungen für unsere Familie“, berichtigte ihn seine Mutter. „Und nicht selten erwächst aus solchen Verbindungen Respekt und Zuneigung.“

Thomas strich mit seinem Finger über die samtigen Blütenblätter einer weißen Rose. „Hast du von Caroline gehört?“, fragte er unvermittelt.

Seine Mutter hielt kurz in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Natürlich“, sagte sie dann ruhig und fuhr fort, eine knospende Blüte freizulegen.

„Ist sie glücklich?“

„Sie schreibt, dass Edward ihr gegenüber äußerst höflich und respektvoll ist.“

Thomas nickte langsam. „Und würdet Ihr Euch nicht wünschen, sie schriebe Euch, dass ihr Gemahl ihr in leidenschaftlicher Liebe zugetan ist? Und dass sie in ebensolcher Liebe entbrannt ist?“

Cecily seufzte und richtete sich auf. „Was für eine Mutter wäre ich, mir solches nicht für meine Tochter zu wünschen? Aber Liebe ist nicht alles. Caroline hat einen ehrenwerten Mann geheiratet, der ihr ein schönes Heim und eine sichere Zukunft bietet. Vor allem das habe ich mir für sie gewünscht und Caroline war vernünftig genug, das auch zu tun.“

„Und wünschst du dir auch für Elizabeth, dass er sie in ein fremdes Land verheiratet, wo sie keine Menschenseele kennt?“

„Ich wünsche allen meinen Kindern, dass sie glücklich sind, Thomas“, sagte seine Mutter streng. „Aber Glück kommt in vielen Gestalten.“

„Und meines kommt in Gestalt von Miranda“, beharrte Thomas trotzig.

Seine Mutter maß ihn mit einem langen Blick, unter dem er beschämt den Kopf senkte. „Nun, und du wirst sie bekommen“, sagte sie und Thomas fühlte sich ein Kind, dass so lange gequengelt hatte, bis es seinen Willen bekam. „Dein Vater kann nichts dagegen tun, dafür hast du gesorgt. Also schluck wenigstens deinen Stolz herunter und bitte deinen Vater um Verzeihung.“

Wenn sie in einem solch gebieterischen Ton mit ihm sprach, konnte es nur eine Antwort geben: „Ja, Mutter.“

Sie nickte, als hätte sie keine andere Antwort erwartet, und wandte sich wieder den Rosen zu.

„Sie ist meine beste Freundin“, sagte Thomas zu ihrem Rücken. „Sie und ich, wir sind gleichen Geistes. An ihrer Seite werde ich glücklich sein, ich weiß es.“

„Das freut mich für dich, Thomas“, sagte seine Mutter in gemessenem Ton. „Du weißt, dass mir dein Glück am Herzen liegt.“ Sie deutete auf eine weitere Rose. „Würdest du die für mich abschneiden?“

Er nickte. „Natürlich.“

°

Er zögerte lange, bevor er an die Tür klopfte. Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen diesen Gang, doch er wusste, dass seine Mutter recht hatte. Nicht damit, dass er im Unrecht war mit seinem Verhalten, aber damit, dass er seinen Stolz hinunter schlucken musste, wenn er wollte, dass diese ganze Geschichte zu einem einigermaßen erträglichen Ende kam. Insbesondere für Miranda, die in drei Tagen hier ankommen würde. Also hob er endlich die Hand und pochte an das dunkle Holz.

Fast sofort öffnete sich die Tür und Mr. Harrison erschien im Rahmen. „Oh, Mylord“, sagte er überrascht. „Wie kann ich Euch helfen?“

„Ich würde gerne mit meinem Vater sprechen, wenn es möglich ist.“

„Es ist möglich“, erklang seines Vaters Stimme aus dem hinteren Raum. „Lasst ihn eintreten, Mr. Harrison, und dann lasst uns allein.“

„Sehr wohl, Mylord.“ Mr. Harrison trat beiseite und bat Thomas mit einer Handbewegung herein. Thomas durchquerte den Vorraum und betrat das Arbeitszimmer seines Vater, während der Sekretär die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

Sein Vater saß an seinem Schreibtisch, ein wuchtiges Ungetüm aus dunkler Eiche, an dem schon der erste Earl of Ashbourne seine Ränke geschmiedet hatte. Der Schreibtisch war wiederkehrender Bestandteil in Thomas‘ kindlichen Albträumen gewesen, so oft hatte er hier gestanden und auf das dunkle Holz gestarrt, in Erwartung, dass sein Vater ihn zur Kenntnis nahm und seine Strafe über ihn verhängte. Er zwang sich, zwei Schritte in den Raum zu machen und seinen Vater anzusehen, statt die Tischkante. Er war kein Kind mehr, auch wenn er sich in diesem Raum regelmäßig so fühlte.

Sein Vater beachtete ihn nicht. Er schrieb einen Brief und die Feder kratzte über das Papier, während die Uhr über dem Kamin laut vernehmlich tickte. Da er ihm keinen Sitzplatz anbot, blieb Thomas stehen und zwang sich zur Geduld, sich nur allzu bewusst, dass er hier gemaßregelt wurde. Er vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, sich mit galligem Humor zu fragen, ob sein Vater wohl wie früher eine Züchtigung über ihn verhängen würde und ob Mr. Wilkes sich wohl weiterhin gerne dazu bereit erklären würde, sie zu vollziehen. Er hatte ein gesammeltes Maß an Ohrfeigen von seinem Vater eingesteckt, aber den Riemen oder Rohrstock hatte der Earl immer anderen übertragen. Er war Richter, nicht Henker. Vollstrecker des verhängten Strafmaßes waren der Verwalter, der Hauslehrer oder auch der Vikar gewesen, je nachdem, in wessen Bereich die begangene Schandtat fiel. Seit Thomas von der Universität zurückgekommen war, hatte sein Vater aber offenbar entschieden, dass er erwachsen war und er hatte sich auf andere, nicht weniger wirkungsvolle Strafen verlegt.

Endlich legte sein Vater die Feder zur Seite, faltete das Blatt zusammen und versiegelte es.

„Wir werden folgendermaßen verfahren“, begann er unvermittelt, während er den Brief auf einen Stapel legte, „ich werde dem Vater des Mädchens schreiben, ihn um Verzeihung bitten und erklären, dass du bereits versprochen bist und dein Wort deswegen null und nichtig ist. Vermutlich werde ich ihm eine gewisse Summe zur Entschädigung zahlen, die ich dir natürlich von deiner Apanage abziehen werde. Dich bei dem Mädchen für dein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, überlasse ich dir. Danach werde ich dem Marquess of Scunthorpe schreiben. Seine Tochter ist nicht meine erste Wahl, aber sie wird nach seinem Tod in den Besitz eines nicht unerheblichen Vermögens gelangen und der Marquess hat großes Interesse an einem Handelsabkommen mit Carolina, sodass ich ihn vermutlich dazu bewegen kann, über deinen Fehltritt hinwegzusehen und dir die Hand seiner Tochter zuzugestehen. Ihr werdet baldmöglichst heiraten. Danach werden wir...“

Thomas fühlte sich, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach.

„Vater, bitte“, krächzte er, „tut das nicht.“

Der Earl unterbrach seine kleine Rede. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und richtete seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf Thomas. Er ließ ihm mit genüsslicher Miene Zeit, zu begreifen, dass er all das zu tun imstande war. Dass er Thomas‘ Glück mit einem Handstreich hinwegfegen konnte, wenn er es wollte. Er konnte Mirandas Zukunftsaussichten ebenso zerstören wie die ihrer Schwester, denn ein solcherart aufgelöstes Verlöbnis wäre ein kaum zu beseitigender Makel für die Familie. Er konnte Thomas zu dem Schuldigen in dieser Geschichte machen, der einem armen Mädchen leere Versprechungen gemacht hatte, um sie zu kompromittieren. Wenn sein Vater vor der Welt sagte, dass bereits ein Versprechen bestand und ein anderer Mann das auch noch bestätigte, würde niemand ihm Glauben schenken.

„Verzeiht“, sagte er hastig, „bitte, Vater, verzeiht mir mein eigenmächtiges Handeln. Ich hätte Euch um Erlaubnis bitten müssen. Es tut mir Leid, aufrichtig Leid, aber bitte, zwingt mich nicht, mein Wort zu brechen. Bitte.“

Sein Vater sah ihn sehr lange an. „Dein Hochmut, Thomas“, sagte er endlich mit gefährlich leiser Stimme, „gefällt mir nicht. Lass dir das ein für alle mal gesagt sein. Und erinnere dich zukünftig daran, dass deine kleinen Intrigen keine Aussicht auf Erfolg haben. Verstehst du mich?“

Die Erleichterung zwang Thomas beinahe in die Knie. „Ja, Sir“, sagte er mit flacher, ausdrucksloser Stimme.

„Ich werde dieses Verhalten ein einziges Mal tolerieren. Ich werde dir dieses Mädchen lassen, wenn dir so viel daran liegt. Du wirst sie uns vorstellen und ich werde mir ein Bild davon machen, ob sie als Frau eines Earls angemessen ist. Ich werde mir vorbehalten, Einspruch gegen diese Verbindung einzulegen. Aber fürs erste werde ich dein Spielchen akzeptieren. Ein einziges Mal, Thomas. Lass es dir das eine Warnung sein. Verstehen wir uns?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Gut.“ Sein Vater stützte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Der Vater ist nicht von Wert, ich habe weder Verwendung für Äpfel noch für Herefordshire-Rinder. Aber der Onkel hält wichtige Anteile an der East India Trading Company, so weit ich richtig informiert bin.“

Thomas nickte kurz.

„Gut“, wiederholte sein Vater. „Du wirst dich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen. Ich will, dass die Sklavenschiffe der Company bevorzugt Carolina anlaufen. Wir brauchen dort Sklaven, brauchbare Sklaven, nicht die Reste der anderen Kolonien. Du wirst dich darum kümmern.“

Thomas biss die Zähne zusammen. Er starrte seinen Vater an und sah in seinem Blick, dass er genau wusste, was er Thomas damit abverlangte. Gelassen wartete er ab, zu was für einem Entschluss sein Sohn kam, forderte ihn wortlos heraus, sich ihm zu widersetzen.

Endlich nickte Thomas kurz.

Ein kleines, zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte Alfreds Mundwinkel. „Mein Sekretär wird dich über alles genauestens unterrichten, damit du für die Verhandlungen vorbereitet bist.“

Er machte eine kurze Geste und Thomas wusste, dass er entlassen war. Er verneigte sich knapp. „Mylord“, murmelte er, drehte sich eilig herum und verließ den Raum. Erst draußen hielt er inne und schloss die Augen, überwältigt vom Ausmaß seines Hasses. Ein gutes Verhältnis hatten sein Vater und er nie gehabt, doch er hatte sich immer bemüht, dem Grundsatz, dass man seine Eltern ehren solle, genüge zu tun. Doch selbst dem, das spürte er, konnte er nicht mehr gerecht werden. Sein Vater hatte Mirandas Lebensglück zu einer Handelsware degradiert, die er gegen seinen Gehorsam eintauschen konnte. Er war nicht von nachtragender Natur, aber das konnte er niemals verzeihen.

°

Ashbourne war genauso beeindruckend, wie Miranda es sich vorgestellt hatte. Das riesige Haus, der sich dahinter erstreckende, weitläufige Park mit eben dem Springbrunnen, den ihre kleine Schwester sich ausgemalt hatte, die hohe Eingangshalle mit dem schwarz-weißen Marmorboden und den Porträts an den Wänden, der große Salon mit Blick auf die Gärten. Thomas hatte sie schon an der Kutsche Willkommen geheißen und behielt ihre Hand in der seinen, während er sie die Freitreppe hinauf und ins Haus geleitete.

„Vater, Mutter, darf ich Euch Miss Miranda Stafford vorstellen.“

Der Earl of Ashbourne war ein grimmiger Mann, das hatte sie bereits gehört, doch er begrüßte sie mit gnädiger Miene und hieß sie auf Ashbourne willkommen. Thomas‘ Mutter war eine sehr schöne Frau. Miranda wusste nicht, ob sie je einen Menschen von solch vollkommener Eleganz getroffen hatte. Ihr Lächeln, als sie Miranda die Hand reichte, war reserviert und doch freundlich.

„Ich freue mich, Euch kennenzulernen, Miss Stafford, Thomas hat bereits so viel von Euch gesprochen.“

Bis zum Tee führte Thomas sie durch das Haus, zeigte ihr die Bibliothek, das Musikzimmer, die Kapelle und die sonnendurchflutete lange Galerie im ersten Stock, wo Statuen und Gemälde ihrer Bewunderung harrten. Zum Tee im großen Speisesaal gab es Kuchen und köstliche kleine Pasteten. Miranda war eigentlich niemand, der sich von Macht und Reichtum einschüchtern ließ, doch die wohldosierte Pracht dieses Anwesens flößte ihr Respekt ein.

„Und das ist natürlich genau der erwünschte Effekt“, sagte Thomas, als sie ihm das ein wenig beschämt gestand.

„Deine Familie ist so reich“, meinte sie beklommen. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir nicht wirklich bewusst gemacht, wie reich und einflussreich ihr seid.“

Sie hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt und sie spazierten durch den Garten. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht unbeobachtet waren, aber immerhin konnten sie sich in Ruhe unterhalten.

„Bereust du es schon, dich mit mir eingelassen zu haben?“, fragte Thomas und in seinem scherzhaften Ton klang eine ernsthafte Frage mit.

„Natürlich nicht“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Thomas kam ihr seltsam vor, fast würde sie sagen distanziert, obwohl er sich ihr gegenüber genauso aufmerksam benahm wie sonst auch. „Tust du es?“

Thomas legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Nein“, sagte er sanft, „sicher nicht.“ Doch in seinen Augen lag ein undeutbarer Ausruck, als er das sagte.

Miranda wandte den Blick ab und fuhr mit ihrem Finger im Vorbeigehen über zarte Blütenblätter. „Es ist schön hier“, sagte sie.

„Mein Großvater ließ das Haus erbauen, damals, während der Restauration. Das alte Haus muss noch eine richtige Burg gewesen sein. Es überstand den Bürgerkrieg zwar, doch als man die Hamiltons zu den Herrschern der neuen Welt machte, und sei es auch nur zum Teil, hielt er es für angemessen, das alte Haus abzureißen und ein neues zu bauen, dass mehr von seiner neuen Macht kündete.“ Thomas sah sich um und jetzt legte sich doch ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Der Garten hingegen ist ganz das Werk meiner Mutter.“

Er führte sie zu einem kleinen, offenen Pavillon. Sie setzte sich auf die Bank, doch Thomas blieb stehen, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, und sah zum Flussufer hinüber.

„Thomas? Du verschweigst mir etwas, nicht wahr?“

Thomas sah sie überrascht an. „Ich muss mich wirklich vor dir in Acht nehmen“, murmelte er und endlich lächelte er. „Ja“, gab er zu, „das tue ich. Und ich werde es dir nicht sagen.“

Erstaunlicherweise verletzten sie diese Worte nicht. „Weil du nicht willst, dass ich mich unwohl fühle?“, vermutete sie.

Thomas nickte.

„Wirst du es mir irgendwann erzählen?“

Thomas schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Ja“, sagte er, „ich werde es dir sagen, wenn wir verheiratet sind.“

Miranda nickte. Sie strich ihre Röcke glatt und faltete danach ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß.

Thomas beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. „Du hast keine Einwände?“, fragte er.

„Ich vertraue dir. Wenn du meinst, dass es derzeit besser ist, wenn ich es nicht weiß, dann vertraue ich deinem Urteil.“

„Einfach so?“

Miranda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht einfach so. Bei einem anderen Mann würde ich denken, dass er mich für zu dumm und einfältig hält, dass er es für richtig hält, für mich Entscheidungen zu treffen, weil ich als Frau unfähig dazu bin. Und hätte ich dieses Gefühl bei dir, würde ich in dich dringen. Aber das habe ich nicht. Du würdest mir nichts verschweigen, weil du meinem Urteil nicht vertraust.“

Thomas sah sie staunend an, dann beugte er sich herab, nahm eine ihrer Hände und küsste sie. „Was für ein bemerkenswerter Mensch du bist“, sagte er bewundernd, „ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich verdient habe.“ Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nie eine Entscheidung über deinen Kopf hinweg treffen werde.“ Seine Stimme war voller feierlichem Ernst. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich deine Meinung immer ehren werde. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich tun werde, was in meiner Macht steht, um dich glücklich zu machen.“

„Thomas...“

„Ich will, dass wir immer ehrlich zueinander sind, Miranda, um was auch immer es geht.“

Miranda beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Ich verspreche es“, schwor sie.

Thomas lächelte und küsste sie noch einmal. „Lass uns zurückgehen“, sagte er dann. „Wir müssen noch das Abendessen überstehen.“

„Glaubst du, dass ich einen guten Eindruck auf deine Eltern mache?“, fragte Miranda unsicher.

Thomas strich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. „Sie mögen dich weit mehr, als sie selber vermutet hätten“, sagte er. „Mein Vater ist beinahe empört darüber, das sehe ich ihm an.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu, dann stand er auf und bot ihr den Arm.

Sie erhob sich und hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Brichst du schon jetzt das Versprechen, das du mir gerade gegeben hast?“

„Ich bin absolut ehrlich, ich schwöre es!“ Er neigte sich zu ihr. „Und wie sollten sie auch nicht? Du bist bezaubernd.“

„Und du bist ein Charmeur“, sagte sie und gab ihm einen tadelnden Klaps auf den Arm.

„Aber dabei niemals unehrlich“, versicherte er und sie tauschten ein Lächeln, während sie zum Haus zurückgingen.

°°°


	4. Brüder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas erhält Besuch von seinem Bruder.

„Es ist mir völlig gleich, dass das Stück von Dryden und die Musik von Purcell ist“, ereiferte sich Thomas, „Arthur und Venus, Merlin und Pan und Sachsen und Nymphen, was soll das sein? Ich bestehe nicht auf akurater Wiedergabe antiker Geschichten, aber ein bisschen einfallsreicher dürfte es schon sein, als einfach alles zusammen zu werfen, was ihm gerade einfällt. Als hätte Dryden betrunken wahllos von Monmouth und Ovid kopiert und dann noch alles so angerichtet, dass es auch ja den Torys gefällt.“

„Thomas!“ Miranda lachte auf, während sie sich von dem Diener aus ihrem Mantel helfen ließ. „Du hast wirklich vor nichts und niemandem Respekt!“

Thomas grinste und entledigte sich seines Hutes und seiner Perücke.

„Mylord?“

Thomas drehte sich zu dem Diener herum. „Ja? Was gibt es?“

„Ihr habt einen Besucher.“

„Einen Besucher?“, fragte Thomas überrascht. „Zu dieser Stunde?“

„Ja, Mylord. Euer Bruder. Ich sagte ihm, dass Ihr und Mylady in der Oper seid. Er wartet in der Bibliothek.“

„William ist hier?“ Thomas tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit Miranda.

Miranda zuckte die Achseln. „Begrüßen wir ihn“, sagte sie und sah zu dem Diener. „Und veranlasst bitte, dass das große Gästezimmer für Colonel Hamilton hergerichtet wird, John.“

„Ja, Mylady.“

Sie durchquerten den Salon und betraten die Bibliothek. William hatte vor dem Kamin auf dem Sofa gesessen. Bei ihrem Eintritt erhob er sich eilig.

„Welch unerwarteter Besuch“, sagte Thomas und lächelte. „Willkommen in London!“

Er drückte die Hand seines Bruders. William nickte ernst. „Danke, Thomas.“

„Hallo, William“, sagte Miranda mit einem warmen Lächeln.

William beugte sich über ihre ausgestreckte Hand. „Madame.“

Colonel William Hamilton hatte so wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Thomas, wie zwei Brüder sie nur haben konnten, von denen der eine auf die Mutter und der andere auf den Vater kam. Er war von breitschultriger und kräftiger Statur, wo Thomas groß und schlank war, und er hatte nichts von Thomas‘ beiläufiger Eleganz, sondern bewegte sich mit der gesammelten Kraft des Soldaten. Er hatte Hut und Perücke abgelegt, sein Haar war kurz und dunkel, seine Augen von hellem Blau.

„Du bleibst doch über Nacht? Ich bestehe darauf!“

William sah etwas unbehaglich drein, nickte aber. „Gerne, vielen Dank, Madame.“

Mirranda nickte und sah dann von William zu Thomas und wieder zurück. „Ich lasse euch allein“, sagte sie, „wir sehen uns morgen früh. Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht, Darling“, sagte Thomas und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Miranda strich über seinen Arm, nickte William zum Abschied zu und verließ den Raum.

„Setz dich“, bot Thomas an, „möchtest du etwas trinken? Brandy?“

William deutete auf sein Glas. „Dein Diener hat mich schon versorgt.“

„Dir wurde auch etwas zu Essen angeboten, hoffe ich?“

„Ich hatte schon gegessen.“

Thomas nickte und sah sich um. „Was ist mit deinem Burschen? James hieß er, nicht wahr? Wir haben auch einen Platz für ihn.“

William winkte ab. „Er hat Familie in London, irgendeine Cousine, wo er unterkommt. Ich habe ihm freigegeben. Ich werde ohnehin nicht lange bleiben.“

Thomas nickte erneut und wies aufs Sofa. „Setz dich“, wiederholte er und William folgte seiner Aufforderung endlich.

Thomas goss sich ein Glas ein und setzte sich in den Sessel. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, William, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du in England bist.“

„Mein Regiment hat zwei Wochen Urlaub bekommen. Ich komme heute aus Ashbourne.“

„Wie geht es Vater?“

William rieb sich das Gesicht. „Gut, denke ich.“ Er nahm einen Schluck. „Mutters Grab ist sehr hübsch. Die Rosen blühen. Es hätte ihr gefallen.“

Thomas schwieg einen langen Moment, aufs Neue überwältigt von seiner Trauer. „Sie hat ihre Rosen geliebt“, brachte er endlich heraus.

„Ja“, sagte William und seine Stimme klang rau, „das hat sie.“

Sie wechselten einen Blick, ein bisschen ratlos fast, und sahen dann zur Seite. Thomas hätte gerne gewusst, ob Ashbourne seit Mutters Tod für William auch so ein dunkler Ort war, ob er glaubte, dass an den Gerüchten, ihr Vater trage sich kaum ein halbes Jahr später erneut mit Heiratsplänen, etwas dran sei, aber er wusste nicht wie. Er konnte mit dem störrischsten Lord verhandeln, mit dem wildfremden Fuhrmann über seine Arbeit plaudern, doch mit seinem Bruder über ihre Eltern zu sprechen, erschien ihm unmöglich.

„Du warst vor Kaiserswerth?“, fragte er schließlich, um das unbehagliche Schweigen zu unterbrechen.

William nickte. „Eine Glanzstunde von Churchill“, sagte er mit bewunderndem Unterton und Thomas enthielt sich einer spöttischen Bemerkung. William verehrte den Earl of Marlborough, seit er vor vielen Jahren in seinen Dienst getreten war. Er war gemeinsam mit Churchill in den militärischen Rängen aufgestiegen und es war ein rascher Aufstieg gewesen. Vater hatte damals ohne Frage auf das richtige Pferd gesetzt.

„Die Königin will ihn dafür zum Duke ernennen, wispert man in Westminster“, sagte er stattdessen so wertfrei, wie er es vermochte.

„Es gibt keinen Mann, der es mehr verdient hätte“, antwortete William und verstummte wieder. Normalerweise entlockte dieses Thema William mehr Worte und Thomas begann sich zu fragen, was sein Bruder auf dem Herzen hatte. Schließlich seufzte William schwer. „Thomas, weswegen ich zu dir gekommen bin“, begann er zögernd, „mir sind… mir sind Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen. Gerüchte, von denen du wissen solltest.“

Thomas‘ Magen krampfte sich zusammen. _Oh nein_ , dachte er voller dunkler Vorahnung.

William erhob sich vom Sofa und tigerte vorm Kamin auf und ab, offensichtlich unsicher, wie er beginnen sollte. „In der Offiziersmesse reden sie… ich weiß, sie blasen vieles auf, ich kenne solches Gerede jetzt lange genug, aber… aber sie reden über deine Frau, Thomas.“ William blieb stehen. Er hatte einen gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und in Thomas regte sich tatsächlich Mitgefühl. „Ein Mann erzählte, er wüsste aus sicherer Quelle, dass sie… dass sie ihr Vergnügen in anderen Betten sucht. Es tut mir Leid, Thomas, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber ich konnte es dir nicht verschweigen. Er klang… glaubhaft.“

Thomas sah ihn stumm an.

„Ich habe die Männer zum Schweigen gebracht. Aber solche Gerüchte entstehen nicht aus dem Nichts, das weißt du.“

„Du solltest nichts auf das Gerede geben“, sagte Thomas.

William starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?“

„Sie reden viel in London. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten.“

„Thomas, er sprach davon, dass er von zwei Männern sicher wüsste, mit denen sie im Bett war. Und wo zwei sind, da sind sicher noch mehr!“

„Nichts als Gerede“, wiederholte Thomas.

„Sie reden auch über dich. Dass es dir offensichtlich an Manneskraft gebricht oder dass du… dass du Vorlieben hast, die eine Frau in andere Betten treibt.“ Als Thomas darauf nichts sagte, fuhr William wütend auf. „Wie kann dich das so kalt lassen?! Sie macht dich vor der Welt lächerlich!“

„William, es ist nett, dass du dich sorgst, aber das geht dich nichts an. Es ist allein meine Sache.“

„Es geht mich nichts an? Es geht mich nichts an, wenn die Frau meines Bruders sich gebärdet wie eine läufige Hündin?“

Thomas‘ Hand krampfte sich auf seinem Oberschenkel zur Faust. „Du gehst zu weit, William“, warnte er ihn. „Beleidige meine Frau noch einmal und wir sind geschiedene Leute.“ Ruckartig erhob er sich von dem Sessel und ging zum Fenster hinüber.

„Mein Gott, Thomas“, sagte William in seinem Rücken und er klang schockiert, „du weißt es! Deswegen tust du so unbeteiligt. Du weißt genau, was sie treibt, und lässt es zu. Lässt zu, dass sie dir voller Welt Hörner aufsetzt und so unseren Namen und unsere ganze Familie in Verruf bringt!“ Seine Stimme wurde wütend. „Wie kannst du dieses Verhalten hinnehmen? Hast du keinen Stolz? Bist du so ein Schwächling?“

„Du klingst wie Vater“, entgegnete Thomas bitter.

„Die Feinde unserer Familie werden diesen Skandal ausschlachten, sie werden-...“

„Oh bitte!“ Thomas schnaubte abfällig. „Die Feinde unserer Familie? Nach all den Jahren lässt du dich immer noch von diesem gesichtslosen Schreckgespenst in Angst versetzen? Vaters liebstes Argument, um jeden Anflug von Eigenart im Keim zu ersticken? Darauf lässt du dich herab?“

„Behandele mich nicht, als wäre ich nur ein dummer Soldat“, entgegnete William hitzig. „Ihr Verhalten fällt auf uns alle zurück, auf Vater, auf Caroline und Elizabeth und auf mich. Sei ein Mann und halte deine Frau im Zaum! Du bist der zukünftige Earl of Ashbourne! An dir wird man unsere ganze Familie messen!“

Thomas drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Nur keine Sorge, William“, versetzte er kühl. „Ich bin sicher, Vater wird noch eine Möglichkeit finden, dich zum Earl of Ashbourne zu machen. Einen wahren Mann, tapferer Soldat dieses stolzen Empire, der seine künftige Frau ohne Frage im Zaum halten wird.“

William ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, dann wandte er sich ab, griff nach seinem Brandy und kippte ihn in einem Zug hinunter. „Du bist ein überhebliches Aas, Thomas“, sagte er heiser, „warst du schon immer. Meine zukünftige Frau, hm? Soll ich dir etwas erzählen? Ich habe ein Mädchen kennen gelernt, ein reizendes Geschöpf. Rotblondes Haar, himmelblaue Augen. Jane heißt sie. Ihr Vater ist Baronet in Cornwall. Ich bin zu Vater gegangen. Willst du wissen, was er mir gesagt hat?“ William sah ihn dumpf an. „Dass ich sie mir aus dem Kopf schlagen soll. Er würde mir niemals erlauben, meine Frau selbst auszusuchen, noch dazu die Tochter eines kleinen Landadligen. Diesen Fehler hätte er einmal gemacht, sagte er.“

Thomas sah ihn betroffen an. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sein Bruder ihm jemals etwas so persönliches erzählt hätte. „William, das tut-…“

William lachte freudlos auf. „Spar es dir“, sagte er. „Immerhin hast du die Frau gekriegt, die du wolltest. Nicht dass sie es wert gewesen wäre, wie wir jetzt alle wissen. Eine gemeine Dirne wird also die nächste Countess of Ashbourne...“

Thomas‘ Gesicht verhärtete sich ebenso wie sein Herz. „Ich denke, es ist besser, du gehst, William“, sagte er schneidend.

William griff nach Hut und Perücke. „Ich finde selbst hinaus“, sagte er und maß seinen älteren Bruder mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „Leb wohl, Thomas.“

Er verließ den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Thomas hörte, wie er barsch einem Diener dankte, der ihm eilig seinen Mantel brachte, dann fiel die Haustür ins Schloss. Er atmete tief durch.

„Mylord?“ Robert stand in der Tür und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Euer Bruder bleibt doch nicht über Nacht?“

„Nein“, antwortete Thomas kurz und stellte sein Glas ab. Er ging an Robert vorbei die Treppe hinauf in seine Schlafzimmer und sein Kammerdiener folgte ihm stumm. In Thomas brodelte es, während Robert ihm Mantel und Weste abnahm. Er zog sich aus und streifte sich das Nachthemd über.

„Braucht Ihr noch etwas, Mylord?“, fragte Robert, die schmutzige Wäsche über dem Arm.

„Nein.“

„Gute Nacht, Mylord.“

„Gute Nacht.“

Thomas sah zum Bett hinüber, doch er wusste, dass er kein Auge zumachen würde, dazu war er zu zornig. Kurzentschlossen verließ er sein Schlafzimmer, durchquerte den Flur und klopfte an die gegenüberliegende Tür.

„Ja?“

Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinein. Miranda richtete sich erschrocken im Bett auf, als sie ihn sah.

„Thomas! Ist etwas passiert?“

„William ist fort.“

„Oh.“ Miranda rieb sich das Gesicht. „Ihr habt gestritten?“ Sie fragte es ohne wirkliche Überraschung.

Thomas lief vor ihrem Bett auf und ab. „Er hat Gerüchte gehört“, stieß er aus.

Miranda wurde blass. „Gerüchte?“, wiederholte sie.

„Irgendwelches Gerede in der Offiziersmesse. Und natürlich hatte er nichts besseres zu tun, als herzueilen und mich zur Rede zu stellen, dass ich gefälligst meine Frau im Zaum halten soll.“

Miranda atmete hörbar aus. „Oh, Gott sei Dank!“

Thomas fuhr herum. „Gott sei Dank?!“

Sie reckte das Kinn. „Besser er hört Gerüchte über mich als über dich.“

Das nahm Thomas so abrupt den Wind aus den Segeln, dass er in seinem Lauf inne hielt. Miranda hob ihre Decke an und er ging zum Bett, schlüpfte unter die Decke und starrte hinauf zu dem dunklen Baldachin über ihm.

„Warum mischt er sich in unsere Angelegenheiten?“, fragte er bitter.

„Du weißt warum“, antwortete Miranda. „Anstand, der gute Ruf der Familie...“

„Zur Hölle damit.“

„Er kam her, um dich vor mir zu warnen?“

„Ja.“

Miranda lächelte ein kleines, sorgenvolles Lächeln. „Das ist eigentlich nett von ihm, denkst du nicht?“

„Ergreifst du tatsächlich Partei für ihn?“

Miranda seufzte leise. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“

Thomas seufzte ebenfalls. „Entschuldige“, sagte er, „ich wollte nicht… es macht mich nur so wütend.“ Er streckte seinen Arm aus und Miranda folgte seiner stummen Einladung und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Thomas, es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis deiner Familie diese Gerüchte zu Ohren kommen würden. Das muss dir doch klar gewesen sein.“

„Warum können sie uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Es kann ihnen doch gleichgültig sein, mit wem du ins Bett gehst.“

„Du weißt, dass die Gesellschaft so nicht funktioniert.“

Thomas vergrub seine Nase in Mirandas Haar. Sie roch nach Jasmin. „Ja, ich weiß“, brummte er. Die Zofe hatte ihr Haar für die Nacht zu einem langen Zopf geflochten, der über ihre Schulter fiel. Thomas zupfte an der Schleife und löste ihr Haar, bis es sich wie eine schwarze, duftige Wolke über ihre Schultern und seine Brust ergoss. Sanft fuhr er durch die seidigen Strähnen. „Ich mag es nicht, dass sie so von dir reden“, sagte er leise.

„Ach, Thomas“, murmelte Miranda an seiner Brust. „Der einzige Weg, das zu verhindern, wäre, nach ihren Regeln zu leben. Sollen wir das tun?“

Thomas hörte, dass es ihr mit dieser Frage ernst war. „Auf keinen Fall“, sagte er entschieden. „Sollen sie mich doch für einen schwächlichen, gehörnten Ehemann halten. Was liegt mir daran. Wir sind glücklich, das ist alles, was zählt.“

Miranda fuhr mit dem Finger zart über die bloße Haut seiner Brust, die sich unter der Schnürung seines Nachthemdes zeigte. „Meine Tante hat mit mir über die Gerüchte gesprochen. Vor einigen Wochen.“

Thomas‘ Finger verhedderten sich in ihrem Haar. „Du hast mir gar nichts davon erzählt.“

„Nein. Ich wollte dich nicht bekümmern.“

„Was hat sie gesagt?“

„Sie hat mir versichert, dass sie nicht ein Wort davon glauben würde, nur um mich durch die Blume zu fragen, ob nicht doch etwas dran ist.“

„Was hast du gesagt?“

„Dass sie nicht alles glauben soll, was geredet wird.“

Thomas küsste ihren Scheitel. „Wird sie es deinen Eltern erzählen?“

„Ich glaube nicht. Letztlich meinte sie, da du mir so offensichtlich zugetan bist, könnte ja gar nichts dran sein an den Geschichten und das würde sie auch meinen Eltern sagen, sollten sie je danach fragen. Aber der Weg von London nach Herefordshire ist weit. Sollten sie je davon hören, würden sie es vermutlich als die üblichen übertriebenen Geschichten aus der großen Stadt abtun.“

Thomas kämmte vorsichtig die Knoten aus der Haarflut, die er selbst verursacht hatte. „Es tut mir leid.“

Miranda hob ihr Gesicht zu ihm, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Was tut dir leid?“

„Das alles so schwierig für dich ist. Wäre ich ein besserer Ehemann-...“

„Stopp“, befahl ihm Miranda streng, „kein weiteres Wort mehr. Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie glücklich ich mit unserem Leben bin. Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass du dich dafür entschuldigst! Außerdem...“, ihr Finger kreiste wieder über seine Brust, „… ist es für mich weit einfacher als für dich. Oder willst du das etwa leugnen?“

„Ich will nicht, dass du das Getuschel der Leute auf dich ziehst, nur um mich zu schützen.“

„In dieser Sache hast du kein Mitspracherecht, Darling“, erwiderte Miranda. „Wie gesagt, es ist mir weit lieber, sie reden über mich als über dich.“

„Miranda-...“

„Ich werde auch keine Diskussion darüber dulden!“

Thomas seufzte. „Bitte erzähl mir wenigstens, wenn du solche Gespräche führen musst, ja? Ich will nicht, dass du mir solche Dinge verheimlichst.“

„In Ordnung.“ Miranda bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter. „Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?“

Thomas mochte es, neben ihr einzuschlafen und neben ihr aufzuwachen. „Wenn ich darf.“ Ein Finger bohrte sich strafend in seine Seite. „Au!“

„Natürlich darfst du und das weißt du auch.“

Er lächelte und zog die Decke über sie beide.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch einmal mit William reden“, sagte Miranda leise in die Dunkelheit.

„So lange ich nicht bereit bin, ihm seine Worte zu vergeben, sehe ich keinen Sinn darin.“

„Er ist dein Bruder.“

„Du weißt, dass wir noch nie ein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis zueinander hatten.“

Miranda schwieg einen langen Moment. „Verschließe dich dem einfach nicht, ja?“, bat sie schließlich, dann spürte er ihre Lippen an seiner Wange. „Gute Nacht, Thomas.“

„Gute Nacht.“

Thomas spürte, wie Miranda nach einiger Zeit einschlief. Er selber lag noch lange wach und der Groll auf die Welt dort draußen wütete stumm in ihm, Groll auf all die Regeln und die Moral dieser hochgeprisenen Zivilisation, die über Gräuel wie Sklaverei und Krieg großmütig hinwegsah, um hingegen mit ihren beschränkten und rückständigen Vorstellungen das kleine, einfache Glück der Menschen zu zerstören. Heuchlerisch, das waren sie, nichts anderes, und er schwor sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er tun würde, was er konnte, um ihnen diese verlogene Maske vom Gesicht zu reißen.

°°°


	5. Schuld und Sühne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas erzählt Miranda von einem Rendezvous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist für dich, liebe Elinetha. Weil es diese Gedanken ohne Tinte und Tränen, Schwur und Lüge nie gegeben hätte.

Als Thomas durch die Tür kam, nahm ihm ein Diener eilig den regennassen Hut und Mantel ab.

„Wollt Ihr noch etwas essen, Mylord? Das Abendessen wurde schon abgeräumt, aber wenn Ihr noch hungrig seid-...“

„Nein, Matthew, vielen Dank“, sagte Thomas abwesend. „Ich komme zurecht, die Dienerschaft kann zu Bett gehen.“

„Vielen Dank, Mylord. Ihre Ladyschaft ist in der Bibliothek.“ Matthew wollte sich abwenden, als Thomas ihn zurückhielt.

„Meine Frau ist noch wach?“

„Ja, Mylord.“

Thomas sank das Herz. „Danke, Matthew, du kannst gehen.“

Er ging langsam durch den Salon. Achtlos streifte er die Perücke von seinem Kopf und ließ sie auf einen Tisch fallen, ehe vor der Tür zur Bibliothek stehen blieb. Kurz zögerte er, dann klopfte er an die Tür. „Miranda?“

„Ja?“

Er betrat den Raum. Miranda saß in dem bequemen Sessel am Kamin und schaute ihm über ihrem Buch entgegen.

„Du bist zurück“, sagte sie. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit dem Abendessen warten soll, ich hatte dich früher zurückerwartet.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Thomas zerknirscht, „bitte verzeih, ich hätte dich informieren sollen, damit du nicht auf mich warten musst.“

„Es ist schon in Ordnung.“ Miranda lächelte. „Du bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Hast du noch Hunger, soll ich nach etwas zu Essen schicken?“

„Nein, ich danke dir. Ich bin nicht hungrig. Bist du meinetwegen noch auf?“

Miranda zuckte die Achseln. „Halb, halb. Ich dachte, ich lese noch ein wenig, bis du nach Hause kommst oder ich müde bin. Letztlich war das Buch sehr fesselnd.“

„Es tut mir Leid. Wirklich. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dass du auf mich wartest.“ Thomas sah sie reumütig an, doch Miranda wedelte ungeduldig mit ihrer Hand.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich hatte einen sehr entspannten Abend.“ Sie legte ihr Buch beiseite. „Ich vermute, das Treffen mit deinem Freund aus Cambridge war interessant?“

„Interessant“, murmelte Thomas, „ja, das war es.“ Er ließ sich in den anderen Sessel fallen und seufzte.

Eine besorgte Falte erschien zwischen Mirandas Brauen. „Geht es dir gut?“

Thomas legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zur holzgetäfelten Decke empor. „Ja, es geht mir gut. Ich mache mir nur Gedanken.“

„Ganz etwas Neues“, neckte Miranda ihn. „Willst du darüber reden, was dir solches Kopfzerbrechen bereitet?“

Thomas stellte fest, dass er ihr Angebot sehr gerne annehmen wollte. Ihre Gespräche halfen ihm meist dabei, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er richtete sich auf, stützte sich auf seine Knie und blickte in die Flammen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das tatsächlich willst“, sagte er leise.

„Stell mich auf die Probe“, bot Miranda ihm an.

Thomas lächelte in sich hinein und sah sie an. „Andrew und ich, wir haben uns heute nicht nur zum Tee getroffen“, sagte er bedächtig.

Miranda runzelte die Stirn, für einen Moment verwirrt, dann erkannte sie plötzlich den Sinn seiner Worte. „Oh. Ich… ich verstehe.“ Sie verfiel in Schweigen und wich seinem Blick aus. Thomas beobachtete unruhig jede ihrer Regungen, bis sie den Kopf hob und ihn verlegen anlächelte. „Das hätte ich mir denken können, oder nicht? Bisher bist du nie so spät nach Hause gekommen, jedenfalls nicht ohne Ankündigung.“

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Thomas nervös.

Miranda beugte sich zu ihm und ergriff seine Hand. „Natürlich. Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur überrascht, entschuldige.“

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.“ Thomas spielte mit ihren Fingern. „Und natürlich bist du überrascht.“

„Aber ich sollte es nicht sein, nicht wahr? Immerhin haben wir vor unserer Hochzeit darüber geredet.“ Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Ihr kennt euch von der Universität?“

„Bist du sicher, dass du darüber reden willst, Miranda? Ich verstehe vollkommen, wenn du es nicht wissen willst, wirklich.“

„Nein, erzähl bitte! Ich habe dir immerhin auch von meinen Rendezvous erzählt.“

Thomas sah sie forschend an, doch er konnte keinen Anschein von Unaufrichtigkeit in ihren Augen entdecken. Er nickte. „Andrews und meine… Bekanntschaft in Cambridge war nur flüchtig. Wir kamen körperlich nur zwei Mal zusammen, hatten aber politisch und philosophisch einige Gemeinsamkeiten. Das war auch der Grund, warum er mich heute einlud, er wollte die neueste Verordnung zum Sklavenhandel der Niederländischen Westindien-Kompanie mit mir diskutieren. Ich hatte keine Hintergedanken, sonst hätte ich dir Bescheid gesagt, dass ich erst nach dem Abendessen nach Hause komme. Seine Annäherung war also unerwartet für mich. Unerwartet, aber nicht unwillkommen, muss ich indes gestehen.“ Thomas lächelte schief. „Und es war… gut. Schön sogar. Aber im Moment des Höhepunkts...“, Thomas zögerte, doch Miranda sah ihn nur abwartend an, nichts in ihrem Gesicht ließ auf Widerstreben oder gar Abscheu schließen, und so fuhr er fort: „… da war… so viel Hass in seinen Augen.“

„Hass?“, fragte Miranda entsetzt. „Auf dich?“

„Nein“, sagte Thomas gedankenverloren, „nicht auf mich. Er hasste auch nicht, was ich mit ihm tat. Er hasste, wie sehr es ihm gefiel.“ Er rieb mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Unterlippe. „Es ist so… unfassbar erschreckend“, murmelte er, „jedes Mal wieder.“

„Es war nicht das erste Mal?“

„Dass ich diesen Hass in den Augen des Mannes sehe, mit dem ich gerade schlafe? Nein, beileibe nicht. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, es passiert häufiger, als das es nicht passiert.“ Thomas stand auf. „Ich brauche etwas zu trinken. Möchtest du auch etwas?“

„Wie wäre es mit einem Glas von dem Armagnac, den wir in Bayonne gekauft haben?“

„Eine sehr gute Idee.“

Thomas ging hinüber in den Salon und holte die Flasche, schenkte ihnen zwei Gläser ein und kehrte in die Bibliothek zurück. Nachdem sie einen Schluck genommen hatten, sagte Miranda nachdenklich: „Es ist furchtbar. Sich so sehr für etwas zu hassen, was eigentlich schön und genussvoll sein sollte.“

„Wen man liebt. Wer man ist“, führte Thomas aus und nickte. „Ja, das ist es. Diese Macht, die sie über die Köpfe der Menschen haben, die Kirche, die Gesellschaft. Dass sie sich im Augenblick der größten Lust noch zu hassen vermögen.“ Er drehte sein Glas in seinen Händen. „Ein Junge in Eton hat sich erhängt, weil er sich seine Sünde nicht verzeihen konnte. Er wollte Priester werden und konnte es nicht verwinden, dass er seinen Freund begehrte. Ich kannte ihn. Wir waren nicht befreundet, redeten nicht oft, aber ich kannte ihn.“ Thomas seufzte. „Manchmal verletzen sie sich, um sich zu bestrafen. Geißeln sich, fügen sich Schnitte zu. Ich sehe die Narben auf ihrem Körper und weiß, sobald sie mein Bett verlassen, werden sie sich für den Genuss, den sie darin gefunden haben, bestrafen.“

„Oh, Thomas.“ Miranda kam von ihrem Sessel zu ihm herüber und er umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie strich durch sein Haar. „Hast du jemals dieses Gefühl?“, fragte sie leise. „Dich dafür bestrafen zu müssen?“

Thomas lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Nein“, sagte er, „um mich musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Nach meinem ersten Kuss, damals in Eton, dachte ich, ich müsste mich schuldig fühlen. Ich habe das Gefühl in mir gesucht, das gleiche Gefühl, dass ich empfand, als ich die chinesische Porzellanvase zerbrach, die Mutter so mochte, oder als der Gärtnerssohn Prügel bezog, weil ich ihn überredet hatte, mir über die Gartenmauer zu helfen. Nach allem, was man mir so mahnend erzählt hatte, dachte ich, das wäre, was ich fühlen müsste. Doch ich fühlte nichts dergleichen. Ich war voller Gefühle in dem Moment, mein ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Aufregung, Spannung, Glück, aber da war keine Schuld. Es war nur eine weitere Regel in Eton, die wir brachen, ebenso wie wir nachts durch die Gänge schlichen oder unerlaubt ins Dorf gingen. Auch dort empfand ich keine Schuld, warum sollte ich hier Schuld empfinden? Oder Scham?“ Thomas‘ Finger spielten mit Mirandas Rock. „Gott hat uns alle nach seinem Ebenbild erschaffen. Natürlich weiß ich um die Sünden, unser Vikar hat sich viel Mühe dabei gegeben, sie mir einzutrichtern. Aber ich komme nicht umhin, Sünden, unter denen tatsächlich Menschen zu leiden haben, als weit schlimmer anzusehen. Wie könnte ein gnädiger Gott meine Wolllust auf der gleichen Ebene wie Mord betrachten?“ Er schwieg einen Moment, dann grinste er zu Miranda auf. „ _Weh ist mir um dich, mein Bruder Jonatan“,_ zitierte er _._ _„Du warst mir sehr lieb. Wunderbarer war deine Liebe für mich als die Liebe der Frauen._ “

„Das Buch Samuel.“

„Wenn solches schon in der Bibel steht, kann die Sünde doch nicht so schlimm sein, denkst du nicht?“

Miranda lachte. „Du sprichst mit einer notorischen Ehebrecherin, liebster Gemahl. Ich bin wohl kaum die Richtige, über deine Sünden zu urteilen.“

„Wie geht es denn dem charmanten Mr. Groves?“

„Sehr gut, Darling. Er will mich morgen treffen. In seiner Wohnung.“

„Ach herrje, wie ungemein unanständig von ihm.“

„Das will ich doch sehr hoffen.“

Sie lachten beide und Thomas reckte sich, um sie sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen. „Es hat dich nicht gestört?“, fragte er. „Dass ich dir davon erzählt habe?“

Miranda strich über seine Stirn. „Nein, Thomas, ganz und gar nicht. Ich wäre froh, wenn du weiterhin so offen zu mir wärst.“

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, ist er mir selbstverständlich Befehl.“ Thomas hob sein Glas und sie stießen lächelnd an. 

„Auf das Glück, einen Menschen auf dieser Welt zu haben, vor dem man keine Geheimnisse haben muss“, sagte Miranda.

„Welch gesegnete Menschen wir sind“, antwortete Thomas aus tiefstem Herzen und sie leerten gemeinsam ihre Gläser.

°°°


End file.
